


FREE-ing You

by Effefille



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effefille/pseuds/Effefille
Summary: A mysterious new student joins Iwatobi High School. Everyone is excited when it turns out the student is a swimmer. But the student doesn't want to join the club! Who is the student and what about it?





	1. Chapter 1

The water is scary, it's formless, it's colorless but when you are in it, the water might kill you.

* * *

"Ohayo, Aki-chan."

The girl stepping down the stairs replied with a small voice.

"Breakfast is ready."

The chair gritted against the floor as it was being pulled.

"Here's your bentou Aki-chan. Right, I'm going up to take a shower."

A soft nod was a reply.

"The new uniform looks good on you. Try to make friends here okay? Ganbatte."

The girl replied with a hum, it was neither an approving nor disapproving hum.

* * *

Gou was busy writing down training regimen for the Swim Club.

"What is that?"

"Hana-chan! It's for the Swim Club."

"Hey hey, have you heard there is a new transfer student today in the other class."

"Really? This time of the year?"

"Everyone was making a fuss about it because it was a Tokyo student and she's cute and stuff."

Gou just realized that the boys in her class has been talking much since morning and it was because of the new transfer student.

"What was the name again? Hmmm...", Hana seems to think hard. "Kamikura ... Something like a boy's name."

Gou let out a sigh, being a girl with a boy's name and with everyone on the swim club having girl's name, it wasn't strange to her anymore.

* * *

The shoe locker was noisy, filled with the chattering of students deciding what to do after school. Gou was tucking her feet to her shoe when Hana tugged on her sleeve.

"What is it, Hana-chan?"

"It's the Tokyo transfer!", whispered Hana.

Hana points at a girl walking towards the school gate. She walked alone and doesn't seem to care about her surroundings. Her long hair moved softly with the wind. Something caught Gou's eyes, something about that girl. Something about her physique, something about her movements, something about her is familiar.

"Ah! I remember now, Kamikura Akira! That's her name."

* * *

The pool was filled with nothing but the sound of splashing water and bodies gracefully dancing through it. Everyone was busy training hard. Gou sat on the bench, focusing hard on her phone.

"AAHH!"

Gou's scream stopped everyone immediately.

"Gou-chan!"

"What's wrong?"

Everyone swam to the edge immediately and Gou paced towards them with the phone in her hand.

"This, this!"

In the screen was a newspaper article and a girl in a swimsuit as the picture.

"Ah! Isn't this the transfer student?", Rei asked.

"What? We have a transfer student?", asked Nagisa.

"Yes, this is the new transfer student from Tokyo, Kamikura Akira!"

"She's a swimmer?", asked Makoto.

"And apparently one of the nation's top butterfly swimmer! Nicknamed The Mermaid."

Gou was terribly excited.

"You want to recruit her?", asked Makoto again.

"Of course! With someone like her, we can boost our club!"

"Wait, wait, Gou-san."

Rei raised his hand to everyone's attention.

"Everyone said that she was a loner, she didn't talk or converse with anyone in her class. And besides if she really is a swimmer, why didn't she sign up with the Swim Club immediately?"

"Maybe because she's shy?", Nagisa added.

"Whatever the reason is, we need to recruit her!", Gou said with a resolve.

Makoto felt uneasy inside, Haru wasn't saying anything and in fact was going back for a swim.

"Okay, if you want to recruit her, just don't try to scare her okay?", Makoto said.

* * *

Rei focused his attention on the screen in front of him. A video of a girl swimming. Kamikura Akira. Having another butterfly swimmer in the club means that Rei now has a contender. But seeing that beautiful form.

Rei has a long way to go.

* * *

The trio consisting of Gou, Rei and Nagisa spied near the locker room.

"There, there she is!", called Nagisa.

"She didn't come outside during break time and we never saw her talking with anyone. She really is a loner.", said Rei.

"For the sake of the Swim Club!"

Aki was taking out her shoes when her name was called. She looked behind her and saw 3 strangers.

"Hey, you are Kamikura Akira-san, right?"

Gou found her resolve shrinking by the second when the reply was a small nod. This Akira clearly is not an enthusiastic person.

"Akira-chan, we are from the Swim Club.", Nagisa said.

Rei saw a slight change of expression in the girl's face.

"Kamikura-san, would you like to join our Swim Club? We're a small club but we're doing quite okay. Las year, we actually made it to the ..."

"I don't want to join the Swim Club."

Gou found herself out of words when Akira cut her off immediately.

"Akira-chan..."

Nagisa grabbed the pale colored hand and Akira retaliated by pulling her hand immediately.

"I don't want to swim."

The statement cut through the three like a sharp blade that rendered them motionless as Akira left the school.

* * *

Makoto observed the 3 that is sitting on the bench with a sad look. Haru, as always, wasn't paying any attention and already dived into the pool.

"What happened with you three?", he asked.

"We met Akira-chan.", Nagisa said depressingly. "

She rebuffs us straight away.", Rei continued. "

Did you guys scare her?", Makoto asked.

The three can be too enthusiastic sometimes and it might scare people, that's what Makoto thought.

"She said she doesn't want to swim.", Gou answered.

Makoto threw a confused look.

"What kind of swimmer doesn't want to swim?"

"Haru..."

"Haruka-senpai..."

Nagisa jumped out suddenly.

"Maybe we need to show her the pool, and that way she might want to join us!"

"We can try that..."

"How are you going to take her here? She is not going to listen to any of you three anymore.", Makoto said.

"We can ask Ama-chan sensei to take her here!"

Makoto sighed, why does he feel that this method is way worse.

* * *

"So, Kamikura-san, are you used to the school now?"

Miho looked back to the girl diligently following her.

"Yes."

A short reply. Miho let out a small sigh. She heard from the other teachers about Kamikura and how she is such a loner. It is her fourth day at school and no one ever saw her socializing.

Miho took her around the school as a tour. The true intention of the tour is to bring her to the pool at the end of it. She feels bad for lying to Kamikura but when Gou and Nagisa begged her on the verge of tears, Miho is powerless.

"Did you find a club yet?", Miho asked again.

"No."

They reached the stairs leading to the pool. They both stepped up to it.

"We have a pool here and a Swim Club. Everyone is real nice."

"Oh, sensei.",Makoto called out.

Miho pointed at Makoto that is standing near the pool.

"That is Tachibana-kun, the captain of the club. Tachibana-kun, this is Kamikura-san. She used to be a swimmer, so why don't you two talk for a while."

Miho walks away immediately, Akira's first response was to follow her.

"Kamikura-san, wait!", exclaimed Makoto.

Makoto stopped Akira in her place. Haruka was observing from the pool while Gou, Nagisa and Rei hid somewhere Akira can't see.

"I'm just here to talk, all right?", Makoto comforted the girl.

Makoto can feel that Akira was not letting her guard down, she was on hostile.

"Everyone is really excited to know that you are a swimmer. Everyone wanted to have you here."

"I already said I don't want to join the club."

"I know we're not a great club and all but ..."

"I'm not joining! I don't want to swim!"

From afar, Gou, Nagisa and Rei looked worried. Even Makoto can't talk Akira out of it.

"This is bad...", said Gou.

Makoto lifts his hand in order to calm her down. Akira looks pretty upset.

"I don't want to swim again and I am not joining this club!", shouted Akira.

"Go-me-na-sai!"

It all happened in a split second, Rei running towards Akira, grabbing her school bag out of her hand and pushed her with all his strength.

And it all ended with a big splash.

Everyone's jaw dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

Water splashed everywhere as the body inside it trashed everywhere. Haru and Makoto was the first to act. Haru lifted Akira from the water and Makoto held her.

Gou, Nagisa and especially Rei was motionless as if they have seen something unbelievable.

Makoto looked with surprise as the girl in front of him panted hard and took big gulps of air. She was shivering like crazy. He took her in his arms and lifted her away.

"Gou, help me."

It wasn't until Makoto dried Akira's hair with a towel that the shivering eased down. Gou lent her spare uniform and Makoto covered Akira with his jacket as a last touch.

And all the time, nothing came out from the mouth. It's more of they can't find anything to say.

Makoto was about to tap Akira's shoulder before she opens her mouth.

"Can I go?", she said.

"Uh... Sure... I'm sorry, Kamikura-san."

In seconds count, Akira was out of the room.

Gou wanted to apologize to Makoto but her heart felt that right at that time, Makoto doesn't need an apology.

* * *

She followed Makoto as they both exit the club room and to the pool. Gou can hear a slight commotion.

'It's Makoto-senpai!'

Rei stood there with a thousand regret in his face.

"Rei!"

"Makoto."

Haru stopped Makoto just when he was about to start his scolding.

"The girl... Is she okay?", Haru asked.

"Yes, she already left. Now, Rei!"

Rei dropped to his knees and knelt to his head towards Makoto.

"Makoto-senpai! I am very sorry, it was a crazy decision to make! I... I thought, any swimmer would immediately react..."

Makoto was thinking the same thing earlier. The pool wasn't so deep, everyone can stand in it. Akira panicked and thrashed like no swimmer at all.

"Akira-chan already left? But her bag is here.", Nagisa said.

"What?"

* * *

Everyone decided to end practice earlier today. Gou had looked inside Akira's bag and found her address from her memo. Makoto insisted everyone to come along and apologize properly.

The atmosphere has been gloomy ever since. It was regret, surprise mixed up together.

"I think it's this one."

They reach a simple looking modern house. It was up for rent before.

Makoto rang the bell twice until they hear a voice answering followed with footsteps.

"Is that a man's voice?", Gou asked.

"Can it be Kamikura-san's father? I'm doomed!", Rei said.

The door opened and to everyone's surprise, a young figure stood there. A male, with lean built and a very city-esque clothing.

"Ah, who is this? Iwatobi uniforms right?", he asked kindly.

"Uhhh... We are looking for Kamikura Akira-san?", asked Makoto.

"Oh, Aki-chan? She hasn't come home yet. You need anything from her?"

"No, we are from the Swim Club, Kamikura-san left her bag.", answered Gou.

Gou handed the man Akira's leather school bag.

"Swim Club? Akira... wanted to swim?", he asked carefully.

"No, actually ..."

Everyone looked at each other, trying to reply the question.

* * *

A laughter was the response when everyone was anticipating a straight scolding.

"You threw her into the pool? That's a very drastic action.", the man said between laughter. "

I am very sorry.", Rei said again.

"Hey Makoto, should we look for Akira-chan? She's not home yet and she doesn't have her bag!", Nagisa said worried.

"Ah..."

The man waved his hand and smiled.

"Don't worry about Aki-chan, she might need sometime alone right now. Besides, she wouldn't want to meet you guys right now, I think. I'll look for her later."

"That's right. We're the faces Kamikura-san would want to see the least.", said Makoto.

"Then, we'll leave her in your care.", Rei said.

The man smiled warmly and nodded to the students.

"Oh, you are?". Asked Makoto.

"Kamikura Iori, I'm Akira's brother."

* * *

Iori put the leather school bag on the living room table. He cleared up some things from the sofa and sat on it.

His hand explores inside a bag and took out a wallet.

"Aki-chan ..."

* * *

Sousuke stepped outside the station. A visit to the hospital is never a pleasant one. His shoulder need to hang on a little bit.

It was then something caught his eyes. A girl in a uniform standing in front of the vending machine. She was wearing the Iwatobi uniform. She was groping inside her pockets like looking for a change. Sousuke didn't see any bag or wallet with her.

Her money's not enough or something?

"You need some change?"

Aki looked at the man behind her. A tall, strong built man with dark hair.

"To be honest, I don't have any money.", she answered.

"What?"

"I don't have my wallet with me."

The man didn't say anything but instead, he put some coins inside the vending machine. Akira looked at him with confusion.

"Go on. Pick anything.", he gestured with his hand.

Sousuke observed the girl in front of him. She looked neat, but she was wearing an oversized jacket. No bags and not carrying anything.

"You are not an escaped hospital patient right?", Sousuke asked calmly.

The girl who is drinking her cold tea slowly looked back at Sousuke with annoyed eyes.

"Of course, I'm not."

"You are sketchier than you thought."

Akira gulped down the tea and evaded the intimidating man's eyes.

"I am not.", she emphasizes again.

"You didn't have anything with you. Not even money for drinks."

"I got some change but I used it on the train. When I realized, I am way far from my stop and I'm here."

Sousuke folded his arms in front of him.

"You sure you are not some hospital's patient?", he asked again.

"I. Am. Not."

Sousuke found a hint of a pout before the girl started drinking her tea again. Akira found herself realizing that this was the longest conversation she ever had with anyone other than her brother.

"Lead the way, I'll take you home. You don't have money anymore don't you?"

Akira coughed back the tea she just drank. Her mind went blank for a few seconds.

"No, no, no need for that. I'll just borrow some fare and I'll pay you back sometime. Just need your contact ..."

"It's almost dark soon. And I'm just making sure you are not an escaped mental patient."

Akira clenches her hand on the plastic bottle she was holding. For some reason, she thought that reasoning with this man won't do her any good. He gave out a cold aura but was actually kind enough to do these deeds for a stranger he just met.

"Thank you ...?"

"Yamazaki. Yamazaki Sousuke."

"Thank you, Yamazaki-kun."

* * *

Sousuke lowered his gaze to the girl in front of him. She clearly is walking faster as if trying to shake him off. For someone that has been helped, she clearly isn't showing much gratitude. Hell, she hasn't even told him her name, for courtesy's sake.

She stopped abruptly.

"Okay, you can leave me here.", she said.

"Here?"

"You can see everywhere is houses. My house is nearby and I swear I am not an escaping patient. I'll just need your contact to pay you back..."

" _Akira_!"

"Akira?"

Sousuke heard a man's voice calling out.  _Akira_? There is no one on the road beside them, and even though Akira is a boy's name, there is only one person at this moment that may be named Akira.

A few houses from them, a man jogged towards them.

"Akira!"

"Nii-san.", the girl replied.

"Great, you're already back. I was going to look for you. You don't have your wallet with you, right?"

Sousuke bowed to the man.

"Good evening."

"Ah, good evening. You took Akira back home? Thank you, thank you..."

"I'm Yamazaki Sousuke, from Samezuka Academy."

"Oh, Samezuka ...?"

Akira tugged on his brother's shirt.

"Nii-san, can you pay Yamazaki-kun's money back?", she asked.

"Oh, there's no need for that. It's not much anyway."

"You sure, Yamazaki-kun?", Iori asked again.

"Yes, I don't mind. Well then, I'm leaving then."

Akira and Iori say their final thank yous before Sousuke left. The sky was already dark and the wind started to feel chilly.

"Is that Yamazaki-kun's jacket?",Iori asked.

Her brother's question stroked Akira. She just realized she has been wearing Makoto's jacket all this time.

"No, it's ..."

"The Iwatobi one?"

Akira gave a confused look.

"The Iwatobi Swim Club members came and brought your bag. They told me about what happened."

Iori gave Akira the house key and she opened the door. Her brother laughed behind her.

"Pushing you to the water. They're very spontaneous."

Her heart skips a beat. She has been clearing off her mind and hasn't been thinking about it until now. She can feel her body started to tremble.

Iori puts his hand on top of Akira's softly trembling fingers.

"You can't keep running away, Aki-chan."

Akira took her shoes off in silence.

"The Iwatobi Swim Club really wanted you, I can see from their faces. And you got yourself a Samezuka student. You know Samezuka is a swimming powerhouse right?"

Her brother patted her head and went inside.

"Swimming is calling out to you, Aki-chan."


	3. Chapter 3

Sousuke enters his dorm room and Rin greeted him.

"You're back late.", said Rin as he flips his book.

Sousuke threw his bag on top of the table. Rin suddenly sat up and stares at Sousuke.

"What?", asked Sousuke.

"Where were you?", Rin asked.

Sousuke replied with a shrug.

"What? You're my mother now?"

"You got a girl's smell with you.", said Rin seriously.

"What?!"

Rin responded with a big grin.

"Sousuke, where were you?", teased Rin.

"Nowhere!"

The cheerful laughter of Rin's filled the room as Rin threws himself back to the bed.

* * *

Makoto replayed the same video 3 times already. He couldn't believe his eyes. The girl with such beautiful butterfly form in the water is the same girl that panicked when thrown into the water.

She was standing proud and on top of it, she looked happy. The gloomy long haired girl Makoto met in Iwatobi doesn't look like the girl on his screen.

What changed her?

* * *

"So are you looking forward to Gou-chan's 100-point bento?",asked Makoto.

Makoto and Haru walked together to the pool. They can hear the voices of the baseball club practicing.

Haru replied with a content nod.

"But... For some reason, something deep down in my heart felt a little bit scared. I wonder why is that?", replied Makoto with an awkward smile.

As they reach the pool, Haru stops and points his finger forward.

"What is it, Haru?"

"Isn't that Kamikura-san?"

Makoto found Akira's figure sitting on the stairway, softly stomping her shoes to the ground.

"Kamikura-san?", Makoto called.

Akira stood up and bowed slowly.

"Do you need anything, Kamikura-san?", Makoto asked again.

"No, I'm returning this."

Akira handed 2 small bags to Makoto. Makoto peeked inside to find his jacket and Gou's uniform in the other one.

"Thank you, Kamikura-san."

Makoto was relieved that Akira looked brighter than yesterday. She changed her bag into a maroon colored backpack and she braided her hair.

"Tachibana-kun, senpai, I'm leaving then."

"Nanase.", Haru said.

"Eh?"

"I'm Nanase Haruka."

"Nanase-kun. Good bye."

Akira walked away when Haru said his advice.

"Don't be afraid of the water. Accept it."

"Haru... Wait, Kamikura-san. Haru, can you go ahead first?"

Haru nodded and continued his way up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Kamikura-san. Can we talk?"

Makoto prayed that Akira is not on hostile today like before. She definitely is in a better mood.

"Do you need anything from me, Tachibana-kun?", she asked flatly.

"No, it's not about that. But... I don't know, this might seemed like I'm meddling around with your business. But, I saw your old swimming records."

Akira moved her hands and hugged her body.  _It's that kind of talk again._

"You are one of the nation's best. Reaching that point is not easy. For someone like you to change like this, it's a wasted talent. Besides, don't you miss the water?"

"I already said it. I am not swimming again. I am not joining your club, no matter how much you persuade me."

"It's not about the Swim Club. It's about you. I know how it felt to be scared of the water."

A light shock came to Makoto when Akira raised her hand towards Makoto. Gesturing for him to stop.

"Thank you, Tachibana-kun. But I'm fine with the way things are right now. This is enough. Now, if you'll please excuse me."

Makoto stood there in surprise. For such a successful swimmer to hate swimming right now and admitting she's fine with it?

**That is a drop dead lie.**

* * *

Rei approached Nagisa who was getting ready to dive into the pool.

"Is that Makoto-senpai and Kamikura-san talking?", asked Rei.

"Maybe Makoto is apologizing for what  _you_  did, Rei-chan.", teased Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun ..."

"But Makoto-senpai looked very serious about it though..."

Nagisa sighed.

"What happened with them ... What do you think Haru?"

Haru kept swimming and clearly didn't paid any attention.

* * *

Akira started to inspect the boxes lying around in mess on the house's first floor. Her brother entered from the terrace and slips his phone inside his pocket.

"What are you looking for, Akira?", Iori asked.

Akira read the labels on the boxes one by one.

"Did I left my fabrics back in Tokyo?"

"I don't think so. You brought our whole house here."

Iori observed as Akira paced the whole first floor. This house is certainly smaller than theirs in Tokyo, he might need to bring back the rest of the things to Tokyo.

"Hey, I just got a call about work. I'll need to go back to Tokyo on Monday.", he said.

"Okay."

"Okay? You're not angry that I broke the promise to accompany you longer here?"

"2 weeks is long enough. Besides, it's about work. I can't say anything."

Iori breathed out air of relief. His sister is not as depressed as before. She seems more cheerful even though he hasn't seen her socializing with fellow students or other people. She is really doing fine with being alone. But for how long?

"When did my sister grow up so fast?", joked Iori.

He approached Akira who seems to be digging inside a box and stroked her head softly.

"Call me when you need anything okay. And ...  _be okay_."

* * *

Makoto walked through the streets between the houses. For some reason, he doesn't really remember the exact address, but his body remembered each and every turn.

Finally he stopped in front of a porch with 'Kamikura' written on it. He stepped towards the door and took a deep breath.

Then he rang the bell.

Just like before, it rang twice before a man's voice answered.

Iori greeted him again.

"Hello.", greeted Makoto.

"Ah, the Iwatobi Swim Club, right?"

"Yes, I'm Tachibana Makoto."

"We don't get much visitors, so I'll remember one. What do you need, Makoto-kun? Akira is out."

"No, I'm actually here to talk to you, Iori-san."

"Me?"

Makoto followed Iori into the house's modern looking living room. There were boxes everywhere.

"Pardon the mess, Akira brought more than half of the house with her. And I'm the one left to unpack and clean after her mess. Sit."

Makoto sat quietly, his eyes wander around, observing the space around him. His eyes caught a big framed photo hanging on one of the walls. Something that stood out from everything.

"Is that...?", Makoto stuttered.

"It's Akira. The Mermaid."

Iori places the glass of cold tea in front of Makoto. Makoto kept his eyes open at the photo that is dominated with light blue color, the color of the sea. Photographed was Akira swimming with a mermaid tail and smiling happily like the fairy tale mermaid coming to life.

"I'm a photographer. We shot it in a pool, the rest is retouched.", explained Iori.

"It's beautiful ..."

"It was my best shot of her."

Makoto looked at Iori with his mouth still slightly gaped open.

"Well, but Akira hated it though, now. She'll put the photo down and I'll put it up again. Just like that, again and again.", complained Iori.

Makoto clenches his palms together and tried to overcome his anxiousness.

"Iori-san, I saw Akira-san's past swimming records. She was a great swimmer but now ... She is ... What happened?"

Iori stared deep into Makoto's eyes.

" _She died, Makoto-kun_."


	4. Chapter 4

Akira walked out of the train station, embracing the warm sunlight. The music playing on her ears shut the outer world for her. Akira looked around, finding road signs. She needs to get used to this place.

"Kamikura-san?"

A surprised Akira turned to find Gou standing behind her.

"Good afternoon.", greeted Akira.

"Ah, I haven't really introduced myself. I'm Matsuoka Gou."

"Matsuoka-san."

"Just call me Gou. What are you doing here, Kamikura-san?"

"I'm ... buying something. You, Gou-san?"

"I'm going to the sports center. I'm looking for proteins to make the Swim Club's bento."

Akira replied with a small smile.

"Well I'll be going then, Gou-san."

Gou waved as Akira left her. Gou was left a bit surprised. Her meeting with Akira went well, she thought of Akira as a harder to approach kind of person. She wasn't. That wasn't so bad. Maybe she still have hope to make Akira join the swim club?

* * *

Makoto's face turned pale with Iori's statement.

"Well, not physically dead, but mentally dead."

Iori leaned back and relaxed himself.

"Our parents view has been liberal all the time, they give much more freedom than any parents I know. If I think that my place is not behind desk but behind lens, so be it. I am free to be a photographer. If Akira wanted to devote her life into swimming, then so be it. Swimming it is.

So Akira has been swimming, since she was a kid. She was the happiest girl I've ever known. Her swimming get better and better every day. She kept winning competitions, she got really popular. Especially among the boys. But there was always people that is not happy with one's achievement right?"

Makoto can feel his body getting tense even though Iori was telling the story in a relaxed voice.

"So, one day, Akira stayed late practicing and all the other member of her school's swim club left already. A group of girls thought it was a good chance."

"Good chance to?", Makoto finds himself questioning the story in his mind.

"So they went to the pool and drowned her."

For a moment, time stopped for Makoto.

"Wait, what? Drowned...As in drowned ...? Drowned...?"

"6 girls holding a single girl underwater, it's an easy thing to do. Even the most skilled swimmer can't do anything about it. If not for this boy that came back to the pool because he left something, Akira would've died."

Iori leaned to his side and looked at Makoto, paled and shocked as if he was struck by lightning.

"Akira almost died in a pool, betrayed by her own so-called friends. This killed her soul inside."

* * *

Iori threw himself on the couch and took a big gulp of beer in his hand. It was still the middle of the day but he is already drinking beer. He doesn't care, he really need one at the moment.

It felt like a huge burden has been lifted off his shoulder. Funny how telling a story could relieve such a burden off him. He had kept Akira's story to himself and has been taking care of her himself all this time. Sharing it with Makoto felt like a huge relief.

His mind wandered far, to the events happening half a year ago.

_He was doing a magazine shoot when his assistant came up to him, looking worried._

_'Iori-san, there's a call from Akira-chan's teacher.'_

_At first, he was puzzled. It was almost night time, why would Akira's teacher call?_

_Next, he finds himself on a hall of a hospital's emergency room yelling to Akira's school teacher and principal._

_'I am pulling Akira out of your school! What kind of school that can't teach their students not to harm their friend?! Drowning someone can kill them!'_

_'Kamikura-kun... Please calm down...'_

_'Calm down? You want me to calm down? My sister almost died! She was this close to being in the morgue! Are you joking with me?'_

_He can feel the eyes of people around the hall looking at him, watching the scene. At that moment, it doesn't matter, his blood boiled. He felt like he wanted to hit someone._

_With a quick motion, he drove his fist to the wall, much to everyone's shock._

_"Go. Right now, go. Before I get angrier than this.", warned Iori._

_The school delivered a formal apology to Akira, well Akira is one of their prized student due to her swimming achievements. The perpetrator of the incident, members of the Swim Club and her classmates, was suspended immediately, their parents also offered an apology to him and Akira. He doesn't need their apology._

_The incident left Akira damaged than ever. It was if the real Akira drowned on that pool. Iori canceled and rejected work just to stay home and accompany Akira._

_The first few weeks, Akira doesn't even want to leave her room. She was just there on her bed, empty. Iori cleaned Akira's room off things that can remind her to her 'friends'. It was a torture for Iori too, he usually talked and joked with Akira, but now he felt like he was talking to a broken doll._

_Iori lured Akira by cooking. It was a lame trick, but it worked. Akira loved eating curry and it was her forte dish. Telling her that he can't cook correctly got Akira out of her bed. It was like that for the next few weeks. Iori asking Akira how to cook this and that and what to do with this and that. Akira talked more and more._

_After 3 months, Akira was lively and Iori can go back to work. It was great recovery, but she hasn't fully returned to the old Akira. Swimming and school was never a topic. She was afraid when someone rang the doorbell, she never answers the door or the house telephone. She only answers Iori's call to her cell.. She never ever stepped outside the house. The window of her room has been closed ever since. It was as if, her world was the house and the only person in her world is Akira and Iori. Akira has become a neet._

_It took another half a year to get her out of the house. She wore Iori's jacket where she was completely hidden in it, a hat, a glasses and a mask. She was unrecognizable with it. She avoided going to crowded places or commonly known places. She can do everything at home and didn't find going out necessary. Everything can be delivered and be done behind the closed gates of her home._

_Iori gave her all kinds of hobby to do at home, cooking, baking, and sewing, whatever she wanted to do and this resulted in something even Iori didn't predict. When Akira needed a certain fabric for her project and the only store that sells it can't deliver, she would have to go there and get it. The first time Akira asked Iori to accompany her out, Iori almost fainted out of surprise._

_Iori kept their parents posted about Akira's welfare. But when they came home due to their work visa issues, Iori felt a need to brief them._

_'Remember, no questions about swimming or school or friends or boyfriend, whatever. Just act like nothing happened.'_

_'But Iori, you said she is doing good now?', asked his mother._

_'Yes, doing well ... inside the house. Just act like everything's fine.'_

_Their parent was only back for a whole month. It was then months later, the topic of Akira returning to school surfaced. Due to the different time zones most phone calls Iori made with their parent always happen in midnight when Akira is asleep. It was good, because she was the topic mostly._

_"Yeah, I don't think it's bad to take Akira with you. She can make a clean, fresh start."_

_"..."_

_"What? She needed to finish school first? Well, yes but..."_

_"..."_

_"I know it's a requirement, but how in the world am I going to make her go to school again?"_

_"..."_

_"Grandpa's old hometown? Iwatobi?"_

_"..."_

_"So, any school is fine. She just need to graduate?"_

_"..."_

_"I'll talk to her."_

_"..."_

_"Of course, I'll come along but not immediately. I, thankfully, still got lots of job offers."_

_"..."_

_"Yeah, yeah don't worry. Besides who is going to take care of Akira if I'm not there, you busybodies."_

And now he and Akira made it here. A new start, on a small town, well a rather bumpy start with the Iwatobis. But Iori prayed that Akira can persevere through.

* * *

Makoto stopped near the beach. He leans his body at the railings. The sounds of wave crashing comforted him a bit. He stared far to the distance.

" _Why are you telling me this, Iori-san?"_

_"I am proud to admit that I am a good judge of character. I think you can be trusted with this matter. And I know deep down, you wanted to help her right?"_

_Makoto stared down in silence._

_"I'm going back to Tokyo next thing tomorrow morning. I know I can leave her in your care, right?"_

Makoto let out a long sigh, too much story to digest in one day. Makoto stood back up and found his resolve.

He will make Akira step inside a pool once again. That beautiful butterfly swimmer will make a return.

* * *

Akira turned the key to the house with a big bag in one hand.

"Nii-san, I'm home."

"You're back?"

Akira found her brother had moved all the remaining boxes to the living room.

"Do a final check, you don't need these things again right?", asked Iori.

"Okay, I'll do it later."

Akira went to the refrigerator and stocked her groceries inside. When she closes the door, she found a note on the door.

" _Emergency number: Tachibana Makoto_. What is this?"

"He's a reliable man, that Makoto-kun. I asked him to look out for you.", Iori answered lightly.

Iori peeked and Akira just left the note right there. At lease she is not refusing contact. Iori found himself smiling. He is expecting what action Makoto would take.

What Iori saw in Makoto's eyes was pure resolve.


	5. Chapter 5

Makoto has twin younger siblings, well he understood them but they are still small. He kind of looked after Haru, but Haru is a guy. Akira is a girl, there should be a different kind of method to approach her. Who understand girls better in the Swim Club?

Gou! A girl should understand a girl, right?

Makoto approached Gou duReig club practice.

"What is it, Makoto-senpai?", asked Gou.

"So, about Kamikura-san..."

Gou listened carefully at Makoto's story and in the end, Nagisa and Rei ended up listening to them.

"Ah! So that day ... It was because Kamikura-san has a fear of water?", said Rei with a surprised tone.

"Yeah, it's like that. There are some personal reasons behind it though.", explained Makoto.

Makoto left the traumatic incident behind for Akira's privacy sake. Just enough information so that he can ask the others for advice.

"I don't know how to swim myself...", said Gou.

"It's pretty sad that a swimmer is now afraid of water.", said Nagisa lowly. "

Hmm, what about we find out until what stage is the water terrifying for Kamikura-san?"

Everyone shifted their focus completely to Rei.

"Well, she is not totally afraid of water. Small amount like rain or showers doesn't terrify her, right?"

Makoto nodded in agreement. It's like testing how much water that makes Haru strip and dive into it.

"Maybe we can start on that.", Makoto said happily.

* * *

Rin and Sousuke were in their room doing their own things when Rin's phone was ringing.

"Eh? It's Gou.", said Rin with a hint of surprise.

Sousuke looked for a bit and continued with his activity.

"Gou?"

Rin's call with Gou went for a while. And the tone seemed serious. The topic was still about swimming though. Rin ended the call with a tired sigh.

"What happened?", asked Sousuke.

"Apparently there is someone is Gou's school that used to be a skilled swimmer but now has a fear of water. So she's asking me if I have any advices for her. You know how she is very determined to strengthen the club. That girl..."

"What kind of swimmer that become terrified with water?"

"I don't know, some Kamikura guy..."

* * *

Akira stared at her phone screen. The brightest thing right now in the house besides the flashlight. The contact was already there, but it felt like pushing the call button is harder than anything. She took a deep breath and with a weak push, the contact was dialed.

"Tachibana-kun?"

Makoto jogged to the Kamikura's that wasn't actually that far from his place. He found Akira sitting on her porch. The whole house was dark.

"Kamikura-san."

Akira observed as Makoto did some tweaking on the house's electricity box.

"Well, this should do."

Makoto flipped a switch and the whole house turned bright. Akira's face turned bright with relief too.

"Thank you, Tachibana-kun."

"It's Makoto. Don't worry, Iori-san told me to help you out."

They both entered the house as Makoto borrowed the washroom to clean his hands.

"Makoto-kun, take this with you."

Akira gave out a box of food to Makoto. The box was warm to Makoto's touch.

"What is this?"

"I made it, potato salad. As my thanks, for your family too."

"Thank you, Akira-san.", answered Makoto with a smile.

Makoto proceeds to exit the house. But stopped halfway.

"Akira-san. I know you don't like this topic to be brought up. But ... Iori-san told me everything."

Makoto looked as Akira avoided eye contact with him and looked the other way.

"And I know it seems like I am meddling in too much. But deep down, I wanted you to get back to swimming. To be honest, I was like you before. There was a time when I was afraid to the sea. But I got through it. And I want you to get through your fear too."

Akira tightened her grip on her arm.

"I know deep down you wanted to go back swimming. Swimming is fun and it brings me peace, I know it does that to you too. So, I want you to trust me, and I will help you. Please, Akira-san."

Akira looked at Makoto with heavy eyes.

"I'll... I'll think about it..."

* * *

Sousuke walked through the crowds exiting the train. He clearly stood out due to his tall physique. He went out for the bookstore.

The bookstore was not too crowded that day. It was actually never crowded. He looked for a book to treat his shoulder injury, or at least something to help ease it.

He searched through the rows of untidily arranged books. He found a book that stood out due to it's size, it was big and wide. He pulled the heavy book. The cover was a photograph of an ocean, a clear blue sea.

"Who puts a book like this here?", he mumbled.

His eyes caught the name at the bottom of the book.

_Kamikura Iori... Kamikura?_

He opened the book and started flipping the pages. The book was filled with photographs. And most of it was done underwater, it was about nature. Then he found a familiar face. The face that was too familiar.

A mermaid was in one of the subchapter of the book. A girl with mermaid tail swimming through the sea. The face ... It was the lost clueless girl he met before!

He opened the last page of the book about the maker of the book. There was a picture of Kamikura Iori, the photographer that took all the pictures in the book. This was the girl's brother.

Under the man's picture was another picture, a girl. The girl's picture! Kamikura Akira, the younger sister of Kamikura Iori. A simple biography of Akira followed her picture, achievements in swimming...

_Fear of water._

_Used to be a skilled swimmer._

_Kamikura._

_Nii-san._

Sousuke's felt as if his brains burst open. All the information connected and a single web interconnected them all.

This is too much of a coincidence! This must be what they call fate.

* * *

Akira can feel anger fuming out of her ears. Life is clearly playing games with her. Last time it was her electricity that went down, now her stove is broken.

Why is this happening to her?

Makoto arrived at Akira's house again that night. He rung the doorbell twice but there was no answer.

Weird.

_Akira-san is still a bit cautious about strangers._

He leaned closer to the door and called in.

"Akira-san, it's me!"

Moments later, he heard footsteps and the door was opened.

"Makoto-kun, sorry for calling you to come here again."

"It's okay. What's wrong this time?"

Akira led Makoto to her stove.

"It's the stove. I'm not used to maintaining these, nii-san is the one that is always taking care of things. I just use them."

Makoto went inside the messy kitchen that is in the middle of making a dish.

"Ah, what are you cooking?", asked Makoto.

"Pot-au-feu. But it's not ready yet."

Makoto crouched down to check on the stove.

"You really liked cooking, don't you Akira-san? My siblings loved the potato salad you made last time. They were very curious about who made it."

"Thank you."

Akira sat down and drank her tea, watching Makoto diligently working on the stove.

The silence was broken by the sound of a doorbell. The surprised Akira put down her cup immediately. She expected no one other than Makoto, unless her brother decided to drop her a surprise visit.

She looked at Makoto with meaningful eyes and Makoto understood it before.

"It's okay, I'll go and check."

Makoto opened the door to the most familiar faces of them all.

"Nii-san!"

"Makoto."

* * *

Akira was surprised at the sudden noise coming from the hallway. She walked slowly towards it.

"Ah, Akira-san, I am sorry but it seems that the twins are here, with Haru too."

Akira found 2 children clinging onto Makoto and another guy from the Iwatobi Swim Club.

"Good evening.", greeted Haru flatly.

"Good evening."

Haru took out Makoto's phone from his pocket.

"The twins want to bring you this.", said Haru.

"Mom said you left your phone and told us to bring it to you, in case you need it. So we asked Haru-chan if he knows the Kamikura address."

Makoto lovingly patted Ren and Ran's head.

"Thank you. Now, I'm helping Kamikura onee-san fix her stove.", said Makoto.

"Oh, is this the onee-san that made that delicious potato salad?!", asked Ran curiously.

"Ah, yes..."

To Makoto's surprise, the twins ran towards Akira.

"Hey, hey, onee-san are you cooking something delicious again?"

"Onii-chan is fixing your stove right?"

Makoto looked to Akira and felt calm. She wasn't rebuffing the kids, at least she can improve her social skills and start connecting with others.

"Come inside, Haru-chan. Thank you for bringing the kids here."


	6. Chapter 6

Akira couldn't really believe the sight in front of her. She never had so many people eating with her. It has always been her brother and her, never more. Occasionally it would be with their parents. But now, there is a total of 5 persons. They had moved to the living room because the dining table won't fit all of them.

"Delicious!"

Makoto smiled at his younger siblings, it has been like ten times they said the food in front of them is delicious.

After getting Akira's stove back on, she continued her pot-au-feu and whipped additional  _kaarage_. It was late dinner but the kids didn't mind waiting. Haru seems to be enjoying his food too. Akira smiled a lot too this night. Everyone on the table is very happy and content.

"Onee-chan, how can you cook so well?", asked Ren.

"Hmm, I had a lot of practice."

"Hey, can we go and have dinner here every day?", asked Ran.

"Ran!", called Makoto.

"Your mother would be sad if you skip dinner every day. But Ren and Ran can come here and have dinner once in a while."

Haru seems to be fixated on something as his eyes has been focusing on something else. He points his finger out.

"Kamikura-san, is that you?"

Everyone looked at the direction of Haru's finger. Makoto sighed, out of all things Haru has to ask about that. The mermaid photo.

"Yes.", answered Akira.

"Onee-chan, you became a mermaid?!", asked Ren and Ran together.

They stood up and went to the picture.

"How can you be a mermaid?"

Akira made a small laugh, something that surprises both Makoto and Haru.

"They make the tails and you just wear them."

"And you can take pictures underwater?"

"Well, there is a special case for cameras so that they don't get wet underwater."

Ren and Ran looked up at the picture in awe.

* * *

After dinner, everyone was very full and very happy, especially the twins. They volunteered to clean the table while Akira, Makoto and Haru wash all the dishes.

"So, Akira-san, have you made other friends yet?", asked Makoto.

"No.", answered Akira with a shake of her head.

"We're friends.", said Haru.

Makoto smiled at Haru, Akira gave a small smile at Haru's sincerity.

"Yes, we're your friends, Akira-san. I'm sure everyone in the Swim Club would want to be your friends too, it's not about swimming. Your classmates too.", said Makoto.

"Greeting them would be a great start.", advised Haru.

As the night grew darker, Akira's guest went home. Ren and Ran was all smiles and was looking forward for their next visit.

Akira felt a glow inside her heart. It was a strange feeling, because it has been a long time since she was this happy.

* * *

Akira stepped inside her classroom and went to her seat. The girl next to her was already there talking with her friends.

" _Ohayou_.", Akira said slowly.

The girls looked surprised, but it quickly turned into a big smile and they greeted Akira back happily.

" _Ohayo_ , Kamikura-san!"

* * *

Makoto was wearing his shoes when Haru tapped him on his shoulders.

"Makoto."

"What is it?"

"It's Kamikura-san."

"Oh right."

Haru pointed at Akira that is walking towards the shoe lockers.

"Don't you want to bring her to the Swim Club?", asked Haru.

"What? Won't that be hard for her?"

"After last night, I think she can do it now."

"You think so?", Makoto asked.

"Yes."

"Let's just hope the others won't do anything crazy anymore."

With confidence, Makoto and Haru walked towards Akira. She wasn't that surprised to see them, unlike the early days.

"Akira-san, do you want to come see the Swim Club?"

"Eh?"

"Well, just come and see. You know the Swim Club in Tokyo would be much better than us, right? Maybe you can come and tell us what you think?"

Makoto spurted out whatever pops in his head as a sudden response. He was afraid that even the slightest thing would tip Akira off from her improvements till this day.

"Well, all right."

* * *

"We are not a big club, which is why Gou is so desperate in getting you in our club. Gou is our manager by the way. I'm the captain of the club, I do backstroke. Haru here..."

"I only swim free.", said Haru boldly.

"Then we have Nagisa with the breaststroke and Rei on butterfly. Rei was actually a track club member and he doesn't know how to swim. But he diligently learned and practiced, now he can do butterfly well."

Akira listened carefully on Makoto's words. Today has been a good day, it was different and it was better. Akira felt she can do everything, well maybe not. But she was feeling so much better.

And as she arrived at the Swim Club, she was surprised. Everyone was greeting her.

"Kamikura-san!"

The 2 boys and 1 girl approached her but it was a shock when they bowed their head down and one dropped to his knees.

"Kamikura-san! We are very very sorry!"

"Please forgive us, Kamikura-san!"

"Kamikura-san, what I did was stupid and I felt terrible. But I watched your swimming and your butterfly was beautiful. I learned everything about how to swim beautifully, but your swimming was something different and it truly needs years of practice and polishing to perfect it!..."

"Rei...", mumbled Makoto in disbelief.

Akira's mouth fell open as she was surprised, genuinely surprised. Makoto approached her with an awkward expression.

"We are ... quite a struggling club."

She was surprised, but she was okay about it. It wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

After all the guys of the Swim Club jumped down the water and resumed their routine, Akira was planning on leaving.

"Are you leaving?", asked Gou.

"Yes."

"So, are you swimming again anytime soon?"

Akira gave a slight surprised expression that knocked Gou off immediately.

"Well, Makoto-senpai told us, a part of your story. But he was doing it for you, he asked for advices, how to help you. He was very serious about it."

Akira gave no reply for Gou.

"I myself don't know how to swim. But my brother and everyone here seems to be very happy when they were swimming. In the water is where everything happened. It was their best of times. I know you felt it too before. We are going on prelims. Come and watch us."

* * *

It was time to restock the food in Akira's house again. Deep down, Akira actually looked forward to the twins. Seeing someone so happy because of her food actually made Akira happy.

As the train moved, Akira leaned on the sides listening to the music on her ears. One hand was holding her shopping.

' _Next stop XX Station'_

Some people got off at the station and someone got in. It wasn't that crowded, so Akira stayed on her place.

"Eh, it's you."

A masculine voice pierced through Akira's music. She took off one earphone and the sight of the men in front of him.

"Yamazaki-kun, right?"

Sousuke stood in front of Akira, both still in their school uniforms. Akira took attention of the station they just passed. It was also the station where they first met.

"The girl called Akira.", teased Sousuke.

"It's Kamikura. Kamikura Akira."

"You're here not because you're lost again aren't you?"

"Of course not. I'm doing some shopping.", answered Akira angrily.

"That looks heavy, want me to help you?"

Akira waved her hand and puts down her shopping on the train floor.

"Where are you going?", asked Akira.

"Back to Samezuka."

That was the end of their conversation. Akira wasn't going to ask any more questions, it wasn't her habit to do so.

But for Sousuke, he actually have a lot of things to say and ask to the girl in front of her.

"Hey, have we met before?", asked Sousuke.

"Are you joking? Of course we've met. You accused me of being an escaped hospital patient!"

"No, I mean before that. Somewhere else, like swimming competitions or ...?"

"Why did you think we met on a swimming competition?", asked Akira suspiciously.

"You're a swimmer right?"

"What makes you think that?"

Akira fixed her eyes on the man in front of her.

"Some coincidence.", answered Sousuke.

"What coincidence?"

"Some."

Sousuke wasn't going to tell Akira the whole story, it was a weird story after all and it made him look like a stalker.

' _XX Station... XX Station..._ '

Akira picked up her things immediately.

"This is my stop, I have to go."

And with that, Akira left. Leaving Sousuke with even more questions unanswered.


	7. Chapter 7

Sousuke looked at the screen in front of him attentively.

This explains all, why that girl's face seems familiar even before their first meeting at the train station. She is also one of the nation's top butterfly swimmer. Life really wanted Sousuke to meet Akira

"Yo."

Rin climbed up the bunk bed stairs and peeked at Sousuke. He was very focused on his phone that he didn't even realize Rin entering the room.

"What are you looking at?", asked Rin.

"Nothing.", answered Sousuke before making a quick exit.

Rin was suspicious, he has always been. But he let it go.

"We are holding a meeting tonight for the prelims."

"Okay."

* * *

Akira stepped in front of the place of today's prelims. A lot of students in uniform were passing through.

She didn't want to go at first, but the Swim Club really wanted her to come. For unknown reasons. They were friendly and nice to her but. It takes a great step forward.

As she was ascending the stairs, she crosses path with Nagisa.

"Ah! It's Aki-chan!"

_No one calls me Aki-chan besides my brother._

"Nagisa-kun."

"You really came, great! Quick, quick! Come here!"

Nagisa literally dragged Akira with him to the rest of the Swim Club.

"Everyone! Look, it's Aki-chan!", said Nagisa cheerfully.

Just like the usual, the Swim Club greeted her happily and with all smiles. Makoto was the first to approach her.

"Aki-chan, I'm going first, okay! It's my turn."

"Good luck, Nagisa-kun.", said Akira softly.

"Good luck, Nagisa!", continued Makoto.

Nagisa descended the stairs with fast steps.

"Come.", Makoto said.

The usual Swim Club bunch was there with Miho and a man she never met before.

"The crowd is not scaring you, right?", asked Makoto carefully.

"No. I'm okay with it."

As Akira and Makoto approaches the group, the stranger looked at Akira.

"Oh, who is this? A new member?", he asked.

"No. She is our friend. Akira-san, this is our Coach Sasabe. Sasabe-coach, this is Kamikura Akira-san."

"Nice to meet you."

Miho, who is shielding herself with an umbrella, also looked pleased at the sight of Akira.

"Kamikura-san, you're here."

"Akira-san, thank you for coming!", Rei said.

Nagisa appeared at the pool and everyone stepped forward to watch anxiously. Akira sat down, but still able to see the pool.

' _Go, go, go, go, go, Nagisa! Swim, swim, swim, swim, swim, Nagisa!'_

Coach Sasabe was leading the cheer for Nagisa. But across them, the cheer was overwhelming as well, the black shirted crowd.

' _Swim! Swim! Swim!'_

Akira looked at the crowd of black shirts from Samezuka's Swim Club.

It was then, Akira was thunderstruck. Someone caught her eye, or to be precise, someone looked directly at her. It was  _him_. Him out of all people, him. It was such a distance between him, a lot of other people besides her, but he managed to find her.

Sousuke on the other hand, staggered when he found Akira. Sitting across him, with the Iwatobi Swim Club.

"Hey, Sousuke, are you all right?", Rin nudged his elbow at Sousuke.

"No, no, nothing's wrong."

"What happened, Yamazaki? A girl caught your eye?", teased Captain Mikoshiba.

_To be honest, yes._

* * *

"Wooooww..."

Eyes were gleaming at the bento Akira had brought for everyone. She had packed salmon mentai inari in large numbers, thinking that everyone would be exhausted after competing.

"These looks delicious.", said Rei gleefully.

"Akira-san is very good at cooking.", commented Haru.

"You tried before, Haru-chan?"

"Ren, Ran, Haru and me had dinner at Akira-san's house once before.", replied Makoto.

Akira was happy at the compliments she was getting, it made her feel good about herself. Makoto and Haru was kind enough not to bring anything about her swimming past.

While everyone was still eating, Akira left the group and went to look for drinks. Thankfully, the place has a vending machine nearby.

She bought a cold tea for the hot day.

"Why is it that I always see you buying things?"

The masculine voice almost made Akira drop her bottle out of surprise.

"Yamazaki-kun, you startled me. Were you following me?!"

"What? Why would I?"

With fidgety hand, Akira tried to open the bottle cap. But for that one time, she wasn't able to turn it. Her hand were red of friction.

"Give it to me.", Sousuke said and snatched the bottle from Akira's hands.

Sousuke's big hands opened the bottle easily.

"Thank you.", replied Akira sheepishly.

She suddenly moved away from the vending machine after dropping a few money in it.

"Do you want anything? My treat from last time.", asked Akira.

"Give me the soda then."

Akira and Sousuke took a moment to drink their drinks.

"I am sorry about last time, I know I was being a little rude.", said Sousuke.

"Are you going to answer my question now?"

Sousuke knew he can't evade it now, or else Akira would hate him. At least, he can tweak the story a little bit.

"You see, I swim butterfly. I swear the moment I saw you, I think I've seen you somewhere. Well, I was curious so I looked up anyone famous for swimming butterfly named Akira. And there was you. That's how I know you are a swimmer."

Akira took a gulp in front of Sousuke. She was once famous and there's no doubt records of her still swarming publicly.

"You did that just because you're curious?", asked Akira.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"You were that  _fascinated_  by me?"

Akira's question rendered Sousuke speechless. It took a moment for Akira to realize that she had made a fatal choice of word.

"No... No... That's not what I meant...", said Akira quickly.

"What if I said yes?", Sousuke cut her off.

Akira took another gulp to evade Sousuke's eyes on her.

"Don't joke with me.", said Akira trying to brush Sousuke off.

"Well..."

Sousuke spoke with a steadier voice from before.

"As an apology for being rude the other time, I want to make it up to you." "How?", asked Akira.

"Go on a date with me."

* * *

Gou scribbled the performance of the Swim Club's members from prelims. She need to consult Coach Sasabe on the results.

Then, her phone rang. It was Sousuke. Funny, he never really called her.

"Gou.", called Sousuke.

"Oh, Sousuke-kun, is anything the matter?"

"You know Kamikura Akira, right?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"I overheard Rin on the phone with you and you talked about her fear of water?"

"Yes, we kind of started roughly with her. I don't know the whole story about Akira-san and her fear of water. Makoto-senpai was the one serious about Akira-san.", explained Gou.

"Tachibana?"

"Yes, he even visited Akira-san's brother for that. I think he knew the whole story."

"Oh, well then."

"Why are you asking about her, Sousuke-kun?"

"No, I'm just curious about her since we both swim butterfly."

Soususke ended their call not long after it. Why is this call making Gou feel uneasy? Sousuke is really a bad liar, he clearly is hiding something.

* * *

Akira rolled on her big bed with her phone on her hand. Her brother had made his routine check on her.

" _Everything is going well?"_

"Yeah, things are going better. Thankfully."

" _Thank goodness for that. Anything happened?"_

"Electricity down, stove breaking down and some minor damages. I can fix it myself.", complained Akira.

"Since when can you fix broken stove?"

"No, Makoto-san help me fix it."

" _Good, I know I can count on him. Other people are okay, right?"_

"Yes, everyone has been nice. I'm starting to make friends with my classmates. And..."

" _And_?", asked Iori.

"I got asked out on a date."

There was no reply but a loud laughter. A loud, long laugh.

"Onii-san!", yelled Akira.

" _Oh... Okay.. Sorry, sorry..."_

"Stop laughing."

" _Okay, okay I'm stopping. Who was it? Makoto-kun?"_

"No, it's Yamazaki-kun. The one from Samezuka."

" _Well, This is great, you moved to Iwatobi and now you make friends and got yourself a date_.", Iori said happily.

"But, I don't know."

" _Why_?"

"It just feels like everything is happening too fast."

" _You'll be fine. This is a good fast, okay. Everything will turn out just fine_.", Iori said, trying to calm her sister.

* * *

As the school bell rang, the students of Iwatobi High School scattered out of the school. Including Makoto and Haru.

"Tachibana."

Makoto and Haru stopped at the voice calling out for Makoto.

"Yamazaki?"


	8. Chapter 8

Makoto walked back to his home alone. Haru had left earlier when Sousuke approached him.

_Yamazaki..._

" _So you're not going to tell me anything?", asked Sousuke._

_"I'm not, it's her privacy."_

_"Fair enough."_

_"Besides, I don't know what you are going to do with her.", said Makoto sternly._

_"I'm getting her inside the water again."_

_"What?!"_

_"It's better when I don't know the reason but I am still going to help her. You knew her story, what have you done for her?"_

Makoto remembered clearly, Sousuke's eyes piercing deep inside him.

What has he done for Akira?

Why is this bothering him more than ever?

* * *

Akira rushed out to her door when her doorbell was ringing. Continuous ringing and cheerful voices.

"Onee-chan!"

Ren and Ran burst towards Akira. Akira wasn't really used to having younger children with her, she has always been in his big brother's care.

Makoto had texted her, informing of him and the twins visit.

"Makoto-kun, come inside.", said Akira.

"Excuse me."

"You are not with Haruka-kun today?"

"Well, Haru hasn't been himself lately.", answered Makoto with a low tone.

Akira was going to ask more, seeing a hint of sadness in Makoto's expression. But the twins got her first.

"Nee-chan! What are we having today?", asked Ren.

"Yes? Yes? Yes?"

"Umm... I made mini hamburgs and gomokumame."

"Hamburg! Yay!", shouted the twins happily.

They quickly seated themselves on the dining table.

"Take me shopping with you next time.", Makoto said.

"Eh?" "I mean, the kids eat here and use your ingredients. Let me pay next time."

"No, I don't really mind.", answered Akira with a shook.

Makoto helped Akira set the table up and serve the food. The plates was filled with delicious looking foods. Akira placed several mini hamburgs for the happy and hungry twins. The twins eyes were twinkling with joy.

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

After dinner, it was dessert time for the twins as Akira had made fruit jelly bowls. They sat quietly in front of the television while eating them.

Akira and Makoto was left with the dishes and cooking appliances. It was quite a lot of things to wash, so Akira was grateful for Makoto.

"Is Iori-san doing well?", asked Makoto.

"Yes, he has been quite busy with work."

"Nature photo-shoots?" "How did you know?", asked Akira.

Makoto turned and points at the mermaid photo with the soapy spoon in his hand.

"Iori-san told me he took that. So I just thought he always works with nature."

"In fact, his passion has always been with outdoors, natures, and such."

"And what about you? Are you doing well, Akira-san?"

Makoto's question turned Akira's head. She gave a puzzled look at Makoto.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you doing fine? Are you happy?"

"You said Haruka-san hasn't been himself lately. You are not yourself too now.", commented Akira.

"I got quite a lot of things in mind."

Makoto passed a soapy plate to Akira to rinse.

"To answer that, I have been feeling better. Better than before, so much better. I braved myself to go out by myself, shop by myself, and meet people. I have been socializing with my classmates. It is all thanks to you, Makoto-kun."

Akira gave a sincere smile to Makoto.

"That's good to hear."

"It all started with you, Makoto-kun. If you had given up on me, this all wouldn't have happened. So, thank you."

"That really clears my head!"

Makoto stretched his arms and body out. Feeling a lot of his burdens fading away.

Maybe this was the answer to Sousuke's questions. He had done this much for Akira. And he is not stopping here.

Makoto is confident, he can compete with Sousuke.

* * *

Rei waited in the hallway of the classrooms. As the students crowded the hallway, making their way out, Rei looked around for a face.

"Kamikura-san!"

"Ryugazaki-san?"

Akira was a bit surprised to find Rei looking for her.

"Do you have a moment? Can we talk?"

"Sure."

Akira walked to with Rei outside the building to a quiet place.

"Well, I just wanted your advice, Kamikura-san."

"It's Akira."

"Well, Akira-san, you can call me Rei too."

"Okay."

Rei stood looking very tense and worried, something that troubles Akira.

"You watched my performance during prefectural right?"

"Yes."

"I just wanted to know if you have any advice or anything to improve my time. I know I am not as good as the others, and I don't really like being a hindrance for them. Especially in relays. That's why I wanted to improve.", said Rei.

"But you qualified last time, Rei-san."

"I did."

"And Nagisa-san said you gloated about competing unchallenged.", continued Akira.

Rei gave a hopeless sigh. Akira thought to herself, why is everyone in the Swim Club seems pretty down after prefectural?

"You don't swim for time right? Well, yes in some part. But you are not a swimming machine, Rei-san. Swimming is about the heart, you liked to swim, and that's why you do it."

Rei gave a meaningful look as he listened attentively to Akira.

"For me, it doesn't matter what everyone said. I just swim the way I liked it. Then I embrace it, sooner or later it will become powerful."

"Haruka-senpai was acting strange since the prefectural. Since he got scouted actually."

"That's why you are starting to worry?", asked Akira.

Rei gave a nod as an answer.

"Maybe you can talk to Haruka-san, help ease his mind. When your heart really wanted to help someone, I'm sure it can reach that person."

Akira found the change of expression is Rei's face. He looked troubled before, but now he seems to feel better and happier.

"I guess you were right, Akira-san. I'll go try to talk with Haruka-senpai!"

Akira gave a wave goodbye to Rei as he left with a much cheerful face than before. Akira sat there thinking to herself.

It was the most ironic thing. She just gave swimming and motivation advice when she was totally unlike that.

* * *

When Akira reaches her home, there was an unfamiliar figure standing in front of it. It is not Makoto, not from the uniform.

It's a Samezuka uniform!

"Yamazaki-kun!", Akira gasped with disbelief.

"Oh, you're back."

Akira approached him with awkward steps.

"How did you know my house?", she asked.

Sousuke took her back to the road, not to the exact house last time.

"You are the only one named Kamikura here, right?", Sousuke said.

Sousuke pointed to the name plate in front of Akira's house.  _Of course._

"Do you need anything? Aren't you supposed to be training for regionals?", asked Akira.

"You got a date with me."

"A debt."

Due to only socializing with her brother for the past year, Sousuke's forward approach, really stuns Akira. She can feel her cheeks growing red with each passing time.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Come with me.", said Sousuke.

"Where?"

"To the beach."

"Why?", asked Akira.

"Come see the sunset with me."

Sousuke stepped away from Akira's house and Akira trotted behind him.

"So, this your idea for a date?", Akira asked again.

"Yes."

"Why am I following you when you are the one indebted with me?", complained Akira.

Sousuke gave a flat look at Akira for a few second, but continued walking.

"You said you were rude to me and you are making up for it. But now, I am following you."

"Maybe that is because you wanted to follow me, right?"


	9. Chapter 9

Sousuke took his shoes off and walked to the waters. He looked back towards Akira who is just sitting on the sand, establishing her distance from the water.

"Come on.", called Sousuke.

"No, I'll just stay here."

It was noon, it wasn't even cold, but Akira was hugging her knees close to her.

"It's not a date if it's just me having fun.", said Sousuke again.

"Then let's go somewhere else.", Akira sulked.

Sousuke stopped and rolled his uniform up to his knees. He jogged towards Akira and with swift motion took off both of her shoes and threw it away.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

Like a sack of potatoes, Sousuke carried Akira and sprinted towards the ocean.

"Hey! Go back, go back!"

She was yelling right at Sousuke's ear but it was as if, he didn't hear any of it.

"It's just water, it's not going to hurt you.", he said.

_Yes, it is!_

As the water rises on Akira's legs, she closed her arms closer on Sousuke. She closed her eyes in fear. Sousuke can feel her nails digging deep on his back.

"Akira! Look! Open your eyes!"

She was too preoccupied on trying to shut her mind out of the world. Trying not to feel anything.

"Hey! Come on, open your eyes!"

With all the courage, she gathered, she opened her eyes bit by bit. And she was amazed.

Sousuke can see the amazement in Akira's eyes as she saw the view in front of her. The sun directly in front of them, sinking into the sea. Bit by bit.

He wanted her to see this beauty, wanted her to remember this view whenever she felt scared.

Maybe it's starting to take effect because he can feel Akira's arm relaxing around him and she wasn't as tense as before.

As the sun sets down and left the sky dark, Akira was calm in his hands.

"That wasn't so bad isn't it?"

* * *

Akira switched on the hair dryer and run it on her hair.

Everyone had tried the extremes on her. The Swim Club throwing her into the water,  _worst rehabilitation idea ever_ , and now Sousuke forcefully taking her into the water.

Why is everyone so desperate in making her return to water again? She herself doesn't really want it. The memory of that day was too scary, she prefers to not face it again.

_Akira was alone at the pool, she was practicing for her next competition. Being alone in the pool with just her and the sound of water, calms her mind._

_"Akira-chan!"_

_Akira looked up and saw her teammate walking towards the pool._

_"You're still here?", she asked._

_"Yes, just practicing for a while."_

_After that girl, was another two of her teammate._

_"Oooh, Kamikura-san, you're still here?", they asked again._

_"Yeah, what are you doing?" "She said she left her stuff, so we went back."_

_The three girls just sat and chatted with Akira. It was just normal, then one jumped inside the water and there's two of them underwater._

_Her head was pushed into the water, 2 hands on her shoulders. She couldn't lift her head, take a breath, she wasn't ready._

_She can hear voices. But that didn't last long._

_She stopped fighting, she was dizzy, she felt weak._

_"Hey, hey, wait! She stopped moving!"_

_"What? Is she dead?!"_

_The 4 girls took their hands of Akira and watched as her body floats._

_"What should we do?"_

_"Girls, what are you doing? Is that Kamikura-san?!"_

* * *

The walk back to the dorm had dried Sousuke's uniform a bit, but it was still uncomfortable. He opened his dorm room, Rin was already there.

"Hey, you're back late.", he said.

"Hey."

Rin sat back up and watched Sousuke as he had his back on Rin. He has been acting strange and skipping practices. Sousuke took off his clothes and Rin's eyes widened immediately.

"Sousuke.", Rin called seriously.

"What?"

"Where did you go?"

"Somewhere."

Sousuke looked back at Rin to see him looking shocked.

"What's wrong?", asked Sousuke.

"Nothing.", Rin answered as he looked away.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Sousuke walked into the showering room. There was no one, since it was late. It was then he walked past the mirror and found something odd. He turned his back to the mirror.

And there it was, Akira's clawing marks as she struggled him back in the ocean.

God, he needs to explain it to Rin. No wonder, he was so shocked.

* * *

_Has she become the swimming expert? The swimming advisor?_

Akira thought to herself.

Right now, even Gou is telling her about the Swim Club.

"So, you know, even Haruka-senpai has made a new regime for regionals. I wanted to help them too, as their manager!"

"And what do you have in mind?", asked Akira.

"You, Akira-san!"

"Me?"

Gou's gleaming eyes full of resolve was the opposite of Akira's clueless look. She didn't expect this.

"I need you to help me cater their meals!"

"What?"

"Well, I really liked to help them eat better since their bentos are awful and not nutritious enough. But they were so traumatized with what I made last time. The full of protein bentos I make. That's why, I need you! Everyone praises the food you made! Please, Akira-san!"

Akira was still thinking about the answer despite Gou being very eager.

"I'll help you shop, I'll help you cook, I'll do anything!"

"Okay, then ..."

* * *

Gou tagged along as Akira made the grocery shopping. For Gou, it was a valuable experience. Akira seems to know about cooking and all, just like a good housewife.

When they returned, Makoto was waiting at Akira's door.

"Oh! Makoto-senpai!"

"Makoto-kun."

"Hi, shopping took a while, didn't it?", said Makoto.

"What are you doing here, Makoto-senpai?", asked Gou.

"I heard about the catering and as the team Captain, I feel obligated to help."

Gou went all smiles as Makoto lend his hand to take the heavy groceries off her hand. Akira opened her door.

"Come on in, then."

Gou was amazed the first thing she entered Akira's house.

"Wow, Akira-san, you have time to study, cook delicious foods and still have time to clean your house?", said Gou amazed.

"It's not much, really."

"Come on, girls, time to start cooking.", said Makoto.

Makoto, being a frequent guest of Akira's house, knows his way around. But it was different for Gou. While carrying a pot of water, Gou crossed ways with Makoto, bumped into him and accidentally spilled the whole pot on him.

"Makoto-senpai!", cried Gou.

Akira can only freeze while the whole accident happened in front of her. In moments, Makoto was soaked.

"I'm so sorry, Makoto-senpai!"

"Thank goodness, you hadn't boiled it yet.", said Makoto.

"Nii-san still left some of his clothes here, follow me."

Akira led Makoto to the second floor bathroom. Makoto went inside and Akira went to look for some spare clothes. She knocked on the bathroom door and gave the clothes through the small opening.

Akira was stepping away when Makoto's voice came from the bathroom.

"Akira-san, why do you have a Samezuka jacket in your laundry?"


	10. Chapter 10

Akira froze on her position and didn't really know what to answer.

Makoto opened the door and looked her in the eyes, as if he was looking for an answer there.

"Is it Yamazaki's?", asked Makoto.

Akira's eyes widened a bit.

"You know him?", Akira asked back.

"One way or another."

"He lend it to me a few days ago."

Between them was silence and the air seemed tense. It wasn't clear why it became this way.

"Has he been treating you well?", Makoto asked again.

Akira's thin lips that was flat, slowly morphed into a laugh. Makoto, who was tense before, seemingly smiled too because of Akira's laugh.

"Hey, why are you laughing?", asked Makoto clueless.

"You sounded just like my brother!  _Has he been treating you well?_ ", Akira said imitating Makoto.

The tense air disappeared around them, and they were both contagiously laughing.

"But I'm serious, has he been treating you well?", Makoto asked again, this time with a much more relaxed tone.

"He is, we're friends, also in one way or another."

"It's good to hear then. He asked about you some time ago?"'

"He did?", Akira asked curiously.

"Well, but I didn't say anything though."

"That made him sound creepy now."

"But if you're making friends and he's nice to you, I couldn't say anything, Akira-san. You're doing good by yourself."

"See, my brother again.", pointed Akira.

Makoto stopped and smiled.

"I guess, it was brotherly instinct. I have been the one taking care of the younger ones."

Then, Gou's footsteps climbing the stairs, echoed to their ears.

"Hey, what took you guys so long? We got a lot of work to do!"

"Coming!"

* * *

Akira realized how much drastic her life has been since she moved to Iwatobi, in such short time. She always had people talking with her, smiling with her. She never talked that much in her class since her last school.

She is always eating her lunch together with others, like the Swim Club members, she never really liked such moments.

Maybe things really are turning the better way.

* * *

"Goodbye, Akira-nee!", said the twins happily.

"Bye, Akira-san."

"Good night."

Akira threw herself on the bed after another dinner with the twins. Makoto had told her about how he is helping the ITSC now. He also told her about the boy who can't swim without his kickboard and asked her for advices.

It was quite wrong to ask her about that, since she herself hasn't entered the water ever since. Maybe Makoto wanted to find an inspiration for her as well?

Akira rolled on her bed, that was double sized, something that she considered the most important thing to move from Tokyo.

Her phone suddenly vibrated and she crawled to pick it.

It's him.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's me."

"I know."

"You doing well?"

"Yes."

"Hey, I still have my jacket with you right?"

"Yes, want to take it?"

"Can you take it to Samezuka?"

"What?"

* * *

Sousuke approached Rin who was standing near the pool watching his team practice.

"Rin."

"Hey.", Rin answered without looking at him.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

Rin looked at Sousuke.

"I need to borrow the pool after the hours.", said Sousuke.

"Why? You want to do extra practice?"

Rin remembered Ai has been doing extra practice before. Sousuke has been skipping some practices and maybe he wants to do the practice he missed?

"Not really.", answered Souske.

"That's convincing.", replied Rin.

"I want you with me. I want you to meet someone."

Sousuke looked pretty serious, that Rin thought that he doesn't want to take this lightly.

"I wanted to do something for this girl."

_Well, isn't this interesting_

* * *

Akira couldn't believe this, she is now standing in front of Samezuka, delivering some guy's jacket. Shouldn't it be the other way around?

But Sousuke sounded busy, maybe that's why she agreed on it.

It was night, since Sousuke said, he can come with her that time.

Really why is she complying with all of his demands?

So now, she needs to look for the pool.

From afar she saw the building still lit. Maybe the Swim Club is still practicing? Okay, she just hopes that it is not another intervention.

She opened the door to the vast pool.

"I thought you are going to be impressed, but as a swimmer your caliber, this pool is not that impressive anymore, right?"

Akira rolled her eyes before meeting the voice that said it.  _She is not a swimmer anymore._

Rin looked at the girl in front of him. He was not surprised that Sousuke would go through lengths for her. Her eyes met him and she looked annoyed. Great start.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up.", Rin said apologetically.

_So even this guy knows her backstory, news sure travel fast in this city._

Sousuke approached them both.

"I guess you met Rin.", he said.

"Matsuoka Rin.", Rin introduced himself.

"Kamikura Akira. Matsuoka?"

"Gou's my sister."

Akira made a silent  _oh_  , no wonder his face looked familiar like she's seen it somewhere. Now that he's mentioned it, Gou really looked a bit like his brother.

Akira gave the bag in her hand to Sousuke.

"Here's your jacket. Remind me not to do deliveries for you, anymore.", Akira said with an annoyed tone.

"You made her come all the way here just to deliver your jacket?", asked Rin surprised.

"Yes, he did.", replied Akira while glaring at Sousuke.

Akira observed Sousuke who was in his swimsuit. Rin wasn't.

"Why are you in a swimsuit?", Akira said.

"I wanted to swim.", he answered.

"Go swim, I'm leaving."

"Wait."

Sousuke grabbed Akira's arm as she was about the leave.

"And I want you to do it too."

Akira's heart skipped a beat.  _Not this again, not this again._

"No.", Akira answered sternly.

Rin looked at this atmosphere and thought of how this are going to turn bad.

"I asked around and found out what happened to you, I know it was behind your back. But I needed to know.", Sousuke explained.

Akira glared back at Sousuke with anger on her eyes.

"What happened to you, it was not your fault! It was their bad decision to drown you in that pool that day!"

Rin panicked when he saw Akira breathing harshly and stepped backwards.

Akira felt the air around her became unbreathable. She can't breathe. It was as if the water on that day had come back and there are still hands holding her underwater.

"Sousuke stop!", ordered Rin.

Rin approached Akira and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Kamikura! Kamikura! Breathe!"

Rin held Akira as she slumped down on the floor, her legs weak. Rin looked back at Sousuke and rolled his eyes. Sousuke ran towards Akira.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that.", Sousuke said softly.

Akira's hair covered all over her face as she looked down, her ragged breathing was filling the silence.

Suddenly the guys heard sniffling.

"Kamikura?"

"Why do people keep doing this to me?"

Rin and Sousuke looked at each other at loss.

"I don't want to swim, and that's fine for me. Please stop making me swim... Please..."

Rin gave Akira a pat on the back and sat next to her as she continues crying. Sousuke stood in front of her and caressed her shoulder lightly.

"I'm sorry.", he said again.

"It was too scary to be in the water. It was too scary when it grabs you and chokes you..."

"Hey, it's not your fault."

Sousuke and Rin accompanied Akira as she let her heart out, cried and cried.

'You dumbass!', Rin mouthed to Sousuke. 'I'm sorry!'

After a while, it was silence.

"Akira?", called Sousuke.

Sousuke and Rin looked at each other.

"Did she just cried herself to sleep?"


	11. Chapter 11

Rin woke up to the sound of a loud thump. He groaned and peeked to the bottom bunk and found Akira had fallen down to the floor.  _Things like this are still happening?_

Akira groaned and felt her head hurts a lot. She looked around and found out she had fell down to the floor.

"Good morning.", greeted Rin.

Akira looked up to find Rin's face. After a moment, Akira looked surprised and finally examined her surroundings.

"Where am I?", Akira asked.

"Our dorm room."

Akira threw her sight around the room once again, a very clean, masculine room.

"How long are you going to stay down there?", asked Rin.

Akira realized she has been talking to Rin with her fallen-down-from-bed position, her torso on the floor, the rest still on the bed. She turned to stand up.

"Careful, you don't want to wake him up.", said Rin.

Akira looked to her back and was surprised to find Sousuke sleeping on the floor. She had fallen mere inches away from him. Rin climbed down from the top bunk.

"I thought only children fall from their beds.", teased Rin.

"I'm used to sleep in bigger beds."

Akira sat on the bottom bunk and gently run her hands on her hair to tidy it up. Rin watching her silently.

"Wait, why am I here?", asked Akira with sudden realization.

"Well, who cried herself to sleep?"

"Oh goodness."

Rin folded his arms in front of his chest.

"You are pretty calm for a girl who just spent the night on an all-male school dorm."

"Samezuka is an all-male school?"

Rin sighed at Akira's reply.

"That is the only thing you're worried about?"

"What? Oh... Oh. Oh. I am sorry, I grew up with my brother and I am dull in this."

Rin made a small laugh at the girl in front of him.

"When can I go home?", asked Akira.

"Well, we have to wait for this one to wake up, and we'll take you back. Probably later when the others are gone, this is a holiday after all."

Akira nodded and looked at Sousuke who was still quietly sleeping. She then stood up and explored the room. She found a particular book that caught her eye on the desk.

"This book...", she mumbled.

"Oh, I don't know where he got it."

"No."

Akira flipped through the book to the section and pointed to Rin a photo of the mermaid, her. Rin gasped as a reply.

"Oh! That's why he bought that book. I am not surprised now.", said Rin.

Akira closed the book back and let out a small breath.

"I never thought that someone like him can be this sentimental. He really is very serious about you."

"I don't know.", Akira replied softly.

Rin tilted his head to Akira's reply.

Suddenly, Sousuke started to stretch around. Rin's warm morning greeting was a hard kick to his side.

"Ouch!"

"Wake up, sleepyhead. We are waiting for you!"

In mere seconds, the door burst open to Momo's loud voice.

"Senpai!", greeted Momo.

Ai followed worryingly behind him.

The four male in the room was shocked. Ai and Momo were shocked to find a girl in their senpai's room, and Rin and Sousuke were shocked that Akira's presence were found.

"I am sorry to disturb you..."

Momo closed the door slowly, but not before Rin and Sousuke's arm caught Ai and Momo and the door was closed again.

"Ai! Momo!", yelled Rin.

Akira froze on her place while watching the drama in front of her.

"Yes, senpai!", replied the two simultaneously.

"Nothing happened okay, and do not breath a word about what you just see, okay?", threatened Rin.

"Ye...Yes...'

* * *

Rin and Sousuke managed to 'smuggle' Akira out of the dorm. She was covered in Sousuke's oversized jacket and her hair tied back. Smuggling her out was easier than smuggling her in when she had fallen asleep that Sousuke had to carry her on his back.

The three stopped at the school gate.

"I'll stop here, I'm planning to go visit Gou.", said Rin.

"Oh, okay. Say hi for me.", said Sousuke.

"Send my regards to her.", continued Akira.

Rin raised an eyebrow at the two before waving goodbye and left. Akira and Sousuke walked away.

"Here is far enough, I can go back on my own.", said Akira.

Sousuke was taken aback by Akira's attitude.

"No, I'll take you back. I at least have to explain to your brother."

"For your information, my brother has left Iwatobi and I live alone now.", answered Akira with a negative tone.

Sousuke stopped and tried to digest the situation.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Akira gave no reply and continued walking, even faster than before. Sousuke jogged to follow her.

"Is it about yesterday?", asked Sousuke again.

"You think?"

"What about it? Oh so you're like this. You rebuffs people that cares about you."

Akira stopped abruptly and stared at Sousuke.

"Well, I am sorry. The last time I trusted people and call them my friends, they almost killed me."

Sousuke stopped and knew he had hit Akira's nerve.

"But I am not like that.", he lightens his tone.

"You are the opposite of what you think you are. You investigated about me, and thinks you know everything, what's best for me."

"That part was wrong but it was because I cared about you."

Akira gritted her teeth in frustration and anger. She swung her hand to Sousuke's direction, but with his fast reflex, he was able to stop it mid-air.

The action caused Sousuke's shoulder to hurt like crazy, he yelped and quickly grabbed his shoulder. His face filled with pain. Akira was surprised at the turn of events.

"Hey what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Sousuke quickly stopped in fear of Akira finding out about his condition.

"I'm fine. Just teasing you.", said Sousuke, the quickest excuse he can find.

Akira just stood there, staggered and distressed with a pale face.

"Hey, hey I'm just kidding.", Sousuke said quickly.

Sousuke was shocked to find Akira teary eyed.

"You idiot! I was really worried!", she yelled in annoyance.

* * *

Gou hurried to the door to greet her guest.

"Hey."

"Onii-chan!"

Gou was surprised at her brother for visiting.

"You rarely visits!"

Rin wasn't planning to visit today actually. But he had a change of mind after looking at Akira.

"What brings you here?", asked Gou.

"Well... just wanted to know how you are doing."

Gou observed her brother. He wasn't being himself today, he rarely visits and now he's being weird.

Rin never really thought about Gou or how she was doing in school. He thought everything was okay, well he was doing okay after all. But seeing Akira and what she had gone through, made Rin worry as well. What if such things was to happen to Gou?

"How is the Iwatobi's preparation for regionals?", asked Rin.

_But Gou can take care of herself right?_


	12. Chapter 12

"So, I managed to make Hayato-kun swim without his kickboard.", said Makoto proudly.  
"Oh that's good news. How did you do it?"  
"First I made everyone do a relay. Then, I gave Hayato-kun the chance to swim backstroke."  
"Huh, backstroke, that's creative."  
"He doesn't have to be underwater and he can look up, that's more comforting."  
"Good, that's very good to hear.", replied Akira.  
"And I felt really good after that. It may be a small achievement, not swimming without a kickboard. But I believe it's a big step for Hayato-kun."

It was the last night before Makoto had to leave for regionals. Hence his excited state. To prepare for the regionals, Akira thought of making healthier dinner. She has been thinking of the twins whenever she's making dinner, but for once maybe the big brother deserves the attention.

 _Kinpira, moyashi itame_  and  _nori tamagoyaki_  was the menu for Makoto and Akira, the twins got an additional  _gyoza_  and cheese  _misoyaki_.

Akira is very used to it now, the twins sitting beside them, chatting and making noises between themselves and Makoto telling stories to Akira and her listening attentively.

"So, you're not going to watch us on regionals?", asked Makoto.  
"No. I'm sorry.", replied Akira regretfully.

Akira never intended to come to the regionals. She knew that Makoto is competing on his backstroke and Sousuke will be doing relay.

"I'm still scared if I meet someone I know from Tokyo.", Akira said slowly.  
"Its okay, you don't have to force yourself. I understand."  
"But I'll be wishing the best for you, Makoto-kun."  
"Thanks, but I'm feeling anxious and excited at the same time."  
"Well, regionals is a different league."  
"Of course, the senior knows better right?", Makoto teased with a laugh.

Akira replied with a smile and a small laugh.

"Do your best onii-chan, we are all rooting for you!", said Ren.  
"Akira-nee will be rooting for onii-chan too right?", asked Ran.  
"Of course."  
"Come on, you two, finish up and help with the dishes!"  
"Yeeess~"

* * *

Makoto had told Akira that the Iwatobi members are doing well in the preparation for the regionals. There has been some down moments but he thinks that everyone will be doing their best for regionals. Akira may not admit it, but she's relieved too. At least, everyone's effort had paid off. Rei was sincerely worried for Haruka before and Gou was trying to do everything for the boys. Akira hoped they achieved what they deserved.

But there was Sousuke left to worry. Akira hugged herself as she felt her body starting to shiver.

"Don't you have practice? It's nearing regionals!"

Akira stared at Sousuke who was accompanying her with shopping.

"Why? You don't like me accompanying me?", he asked back.  
"No, it's not that. But ..."  
"So you liked it when I accompanied you."

Akira clenched her fist in annoyance, he can be such an annoying person sometimes.

"No, but I'm sure Rin-san is practicing right now. And everyone in Samezuka.", Akira said.  
"Don't worry."  
"I'm not taking the blame if your performance went down."  
"It won't."  
"You shouldn't take regionals lightly, you know."  
"Don't worry about me and go back to your shopping.", said Sousuke.

Sousuke was amazed at how Akira knows her fruits and vegetables and other foods. It was another side of her that he didn't know.

"So, you have been cooking dinner for that Tachibana? Why? You're his caterer now?"

Akira giggled at the complaining Sousuke.

"Are you jealous?"  
"Partly."  
"Actually, I'm doing it for the twins, his younger siblings. It makes me happy to see people enjoying the food I made. And Ren and Ran are very cute. I was always the youngest one before, so it's really fun to spend time with them."  
"Make dinner for me once.", Sousuke demanded.  
"If you win the relay."  
"I want a feast, then."  
"If.", emphasized Akira.  
"Hey, don't underestimate our team just because you are from Iwatobi."

Towards the end of the shopping, Akira noticed something wrong. Sousuke never carries the groceries in his right hand. That is weird because his right hand is his dominant. He has been making his left hand do all the work.

The image suddenly came into her mind, when she almost hit him and he stopped her. His shoulders ache as a result. Did he hurt his shoulder?

Akira found a vending machine and quickly walked to it.

"I'm thirsty. I'll buy some drinks.", she said.  
"I'll sit here. Geez, you sure bought a lot."

Sousuke sat on a bench and left all the bags on the ground. Akira approached Sousuke with two cans in her hand.

"Your cola.", called Akira.

Akira threw the can across the distance between them. It wasn't that far, everyone should've been able to catch it.

But Sousuke didn't. His hands didn't even reach and the can fell on the ground.

"Sorry, I missed."

Sousuke bent down and took the cola in his hand. Akira stood her ground.

"Explain that.", said Akira.

The world seemed to slow down as Sousuke stared at Akira flatly.

"You called so sudden, I couldn't catch it in time.", replied Sousuke.

Akira can feel her heart beating fast and hard. She can replay the scene over and over in her mind and that wasn't just a simple miss. She can pause the scene in her mind and find Sousuke's pained expression.

"No, you are lying."  
"What do you want me to say then?", Sousuke asked back.

All this time, Sousuke been trying hard to hide his secret, his condition. He lied to Rin, even though it pained him to do so, lying to his best friend. He skipped practice and disrespected everyone in Samezuka that kept practicing so hard. He had let down Ai and his hard work all this time. Now, Akira was added to the list of people he has been lying to. Nothing can compare to the disbelief he can find in Akira's eyes right now.

"Did you hurt your shoulder?"

Sousuke couldn't look at Akira in her eyes. He looked to his side, he couldn't face the girl in front of him now.

"Yes."  
"Is it because of what I did?", she asked.  
"No."  
"How long has it been like this?"  
"A long time ago."  
"And you are still swimming?", Akira asked again.  
"Yes."

The sound of Akira's shoes closing in on him took Sousuke's attention.

"Look at me in the eyes.", demanded Akira.

With regretful eyes, Sousuke looked up at Akira, standing tall in front of him.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"  
"I'm doing this for me, for Rin and for you."  
"What? Don't joke around with me."

Sousuke opened his hands at Akira.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

As the sight on her eyes becomes blurry, and Akira knew tears are starting to well up in her eyes.

"You are killing your own career, while at the same time trying so hard to get me back into the water. Now you said you're doing it for me."  
"I mean every word I said."  
"I don't want to get back into the water at the cost of your shoulder, your career!"  
"Akira, please..."

Akira turned her back on Sousuke as she didn't want him to see her crying again. Suddenly her hand felt warm. She realized that Sousuke had held her hand between his big hands.

"I just want you to understand. I am doing this because I choose to do this. And if I really was able to get you back swimming again, I would be very happy. Because at least I managed to do something good out of this."

* * *

It took a lot of debate, a lot of explanation to calm Akira down, to make her understand. Even until now she didn't really understand. But Sousuke assured her. Why is Akira the one worrying, the one getting angry when he is the one losing his ability to swim?

She had told Sousuke she wasn't coming to regionals and she had told him the same reason as what she told Makoto. And he understood, just like Makoto.

But, it kept coming back and it kept bothering her. Sousuke's relay at the regionals with be his last swim. And she's not coming.

With all her effort, all her courage and it took her a day. Now, she found herself walking inside the building. What greeted her was Rin's loud voice.

"Sousuke!"


	13. Chapter 13

Sousuke gave a blank look, his mind was blank.

Rin stood there in front of him, demanding answers. This was nostalgic. Everything was the same. He even fall for the same trick that Akira did to him.

But if Rin was going to find out, this will change everything.

This is the end after all.

* * *

The cheers of the Samezuka's team filled Akira's ears. It overwhelms her. Accompanied with Rin's loud cry, Sousuke finished his course and his hand stretches out and followed by Rin jumping into the water.

Sousuke's final swim. It was too overwhelming.

It was as if a huge blow of wind struck her. So she ran outside.

* * *

Rin and Sousuke stood watching at the empty pool. For some reason, Sousuke's heart was filled with peace.

"Rin."

Rin looked towards Sousuke, who had his eyes up.

"I was finally able to find it."

Sousuke's meaningful words and look towards Rin, almost brought him to tears.

As his punishment, Rin kicked him.

"Took you long enough.", he said.

Sousuke looked back towards the pool. This is it then. Deep down, he wished Akira had come and saw him. Maybe by seeing him do his last swim, she might want to swim again. But she really meant it when she said she wasn't coming.

Deep down, he kind of wished she had lied.

* * *

Akira stood out in front of the building. People are exiting, meaning that the events have ended. But she is dealing with a dilemma on her own.

She had said she wasn't coming, to both Makoto and Sousuke. But she showed up anyway. That Sousuke might think highly of himself.

"Kamikura-san?"

Akira made a silent gasp, someone just called her. It wasn't Sousuke or Makoto, or Rin or any Iwatobi she knew.

"Kamikura-san? It is you!"

A girl in uniform walked towards Akira. The girl was accompanied with a boy wearing a sports jacket.

It was her old classmate.

_No, no, not now._

Akira clenches her hand harder as the girl approaches her.

"You still remember me right? Of course you do. I ... I am sorry for what I did. It was a stupid mistake. I'm scared since they said you didn't swim again. But you're here now. So ..."

_Stop... Stop.. Please don't bring that up._

"Akira!"

That voice calling out for her calmed Akira down immediately. A broad shoulder stood in front of her immediately, shielding her. She felt relieved and rested her head on that warm back.

"I'm sorry, we are in a hurry. She is not feeling really well.", Sousuke said.

* * *

Sousuke took Akira's hand and quickly flee the scene, leaving Akira's old classmate in confusion. He took him somewhere quiet so she could sit down.

Akira dropped to her knees and breathed ragged breaths.

"I think my jacket's wet. Did you just cried on my back?", asked Sousuke.

Sousuke was teasing her, she knew. That's him. But still she glared back at him while wiping the tears off her face.

"No, it's your hair."

Sousuke sat next to Akira as she pat her face several times. He smiled inside, seeing this side of her was actually entertaining.

"So you really did come."

 _Jackpot._ Akira hadn't come up with an excuse for that. And now, her brain isn't really coordinating with her.

"I came to see Iwatobi."  
"Ohh..."

Sousuke didn't say anything, but he knew. Deep down he knew, or that was what Akira thought.

"So you saw the relay?"  
"I did."

Sousuke sighed.

"That's it. Rin knew, and basically everyone now. So you don't have to worry about me anymore."  
"Why?", asked Akira.  
"It's not going to happen again."

Akira's jaw dropped. What was he implying? Is this supposed a joke or?

"Unless the other shoulder got injured. Then it begins again."

Akira couldn't believe Sousuke made a joke about it. In fit of anger, she delivered a straight punch to his side abdomen.

Sousuke was the one struck speechless now, it was quite a strong punch. Akira was quiet though, but she was crying again. To stop her, Sousuke flicked her forehead lightly.

"Ouch!", she cried out, but her crying stopped.  
"Your punch hurt more."

Akira gave a pout but it just made Sousuke laugh.

* * *

"Congratulations on winning the relay!"

The twins popped the party popper and Akira brought a small cream cake. Makoto was brightly smiling.

"Wow! Thank you guys."

As Makoto brought the cake back to the dining table, the twins followed him happily.

"Cake! Cake!"  
"Okay, wait a moment."

Akira handed Makoto the knife and left him to divide the cake.

"Nee-san, if nii-san wins the nationals. Can you make chocolate cake next time?"  
"Hmm... Chocolate? I think I can.", answered Akira.  
"Yay!"

Makoto placed medium-sized slices to the twins' plate and smaller ones to his and Akira's plate.

"So nationals next, huh...", mumbled Makoto.  
"Just try your best like all the other ones."

Makoto sighed again, he seems troubled.

"Is something wrong?"  
"It's about Haru..."

* * *

It was the week off before nationals and Sousuke found himself in Tokyo. To visit Akira that has gone off for the week.

Sousuke stood in front of the big house. He was awed by the scene. It was a much bigger and more modern house than Akira's rental house in Iwatobi. Even a car was parked inside.

He pressed the bell near the Kamikura nameplate. The door opened up to a figure walking outside. It was Akira's brother, Iori.

"Who is it?", he asked.  
"I am Yamazaki Sou..."  
"Ah! I remember you, the one from Samezuka, right?"  
"Yes, I'm Yamazaki Sousuke."  
"Aki-chan!"

Iori shouted for Akira, who was in for a surprise.

"What are you doing here, Yamazaki-kun?", Iori asked.  
"Well, there's a week off from school, and I was visiting a friend here, so I thought I'll stop by."  
"Oh come on in. Just in time for lunch."

Iori opened the gate for Sousuke, and he diligently followed him inside. Akira was just about to pop out of the door.

"Look who's here!", Iori said.  
"Sousuke-kun... What are you doing here?", asked Akira.  
"I was just visiting a friend and thought I'd stop by."  
"I invited him for lunch.", continued Iori.  
"Oh, come on in then. I'll go prepare lunch."

It was awkward for Akira that Sousuke dropped a surprise visit. Iori knew her whole story, it just made things even more awkward. She flees the situation to the kitchen. His brother should handle the situation.

Sousuke walked deeper into the house and found the house's living room. A spacious room with a big television and a big sofa. What caught Sousuke's eyes was a wall of glass cabinet. Displaying quite a number of trophies and awards. He stood in front of it, studying the display.

Iori approaches him.

"Ah, it's a little game for us. We compete to have our name displayed most here.", explained Iori.

 _Okay, that's new._ There was some award for architecture and design, photography and swimming.

"Design?", asked Sousuke.  
"It's our parent's. They're top architects and they work for one of the world's best design firm. That's why most of the time they're overseas."

The living room was accompanied with a big table in the middle of it. On top of it was lots of paper spread messily. There were photographs.

Sousuke curiously approached it.

"Sorry for the mess, it's my current project."

Sousuke ran his eyes through the picture perfect photos. Most of them were scenery, some had a human object in it.

"These are great, Iori-san."  
"Thanks. Did you follow my work?"  
"I saw the one for the wildlife charity, the one from a few years back."  
"Ah, the one with Akira in it?"

Sousuke stopped, Iori had hit the bullseye.

"Of course.", Iori said with a small grin in his face.

' _Lunch time!'_

"Come, it's lunch."

Sousuke followed Iori to the dining table. It was a big table fit for 6. Akira had properly laid the mat and food. Niku udon was the menu for lunch.

During lunch time, it was Iori that did most of the conversation, Akira mostly stays quiet and Sousuke was the one answering.

"Ah, Akira, can you grab some cheese cake after lunch?"  
"What cheese cake?"  
"That one that I liked."  
"Why me?", asked Akira annoyed.  
"I am busy picking photos and besides, you can show Sousuke-kun around."

Akira didn't answer anything but she glared at Sousuke for a reply.

* * *

"Here's your cake. Please don't keep them outside for too long. And here's a free sample."  
"Free sample?", asked Akira.  
"Yes, we're test sampling our valentine cookies to couples before selling them on Valentine 's Day."

Akira blushed as she took the bag away and exits the bakery.

"Why did you drop in so suddenly?", asked Akira.  
"Are you angry?"  
"No, I'm not. But you can tell me before."  
"Will you say yes even if I tell you beforehand?", asked Sousuke.  
"I haven't decided yet."

The wind blows gently as Akira and Sousuke continues their walk. It wasn't very crowded during that hours. Sousuke wasn't paying attention but suddenly Akira grabbed his arm hard. He looked at Akira worried, and found her staring towards the front.

"What is it?"

Akira quickly turns to face Sousuke.

"I think it's my old classmate. She saw me, please, let's go.", begged Akira.  
"She already saw you."

Sousuke looked at Akira as she looked like she was going to burst into tears herself.

"Hey, you can do this. I am here."

"Kamikura-san? Kamikura Akira-san? I used to be your classmate, I'm the class president.", the girl said.  
"Nice to meet you.", replied Akira in a low voice.

Akira bowed lightly, but Sousuke realized she didn't make any eye contact.

"I was really worried, you stopped coming to school and there hasn't been any news from you."  
"I...I'm sorry but I need to go."

Akira walked away as far as she can. And Sousuke followed her, after bowing apologetically to Akira's classmate.

"What happened?", asked Sousuke.  
'I'm sorry but I'm not ready."  
"You need to move on. You can't keep on living like this, you know."

Akira paced her steps fast and Sousuke tried to catch up with her. This is the one problem that hasn't disappeared from the start. But Sousuke knew maybe she can't just face it head on.

"Look, go home okay? Cool down, calm down. Just think it through.", Sousuke said calmingly.

Akira nodded diligently, she was pretty lost anyway, her mind wasn't thinking straight.

"Do you have a place to stay?", asked Akira.  
"I do. Now, let's get you home, okay?"

_He doesn't have a place to stay._

* * *

Akira couldn't meet Makoto before he leave for nationals. But he called him to cheer him on.

"We finally made it to the Nationals.", said Makoto.  
"Good luck."  
"And Rin took Haru to Australia. I hope Haru can find something there."  
"I hope so, too."  
"You sure you're not coming?"  
"No, I'll just wait here with Ren and Ran."  
"Okay."  
"Should I prepare the chocolate cake?"

Makoto replied with a chuckle.


	14. END

This is a new scene to Akira's eyes and shocking as well.

Makoto on his knees, bowing low.

"Makoto-kun! What is this?", asked Akira surprised.  
"Akira-san, I need a favor to ask of you!"  
"What? You can just ask normally, not kneeling like that!"

The twins was busy with their fruit and television, that they were unbothered by the situation in the dining room. Makoto got up and sat across Akira.

"So, Coach Sasabe was planning of making a Family Day event at the pool. He hopes that parents of our students and all other family can come and enjoy swimming."  
"And?"  
"And, he was thinking of a main event. Last time we did a relay, but having a relay means we have to move everyone out of the pool, and that's the opposite of what Coach Sasabe wants. So, after that, I don't what wind blows to him ... He wanted you to be the main event!"  
"What? Me?"  
"Well, he wants a mermaid appearance kind-of like that..."

Akira's mouth gaped open and Makoto can only feel regret. This is a bad idea after all.

"I'm not actually a commercial mermaid ..."  
"I know! That's why I should've said no from the start."

Makoto bangs his head on the dinner table in shame. On one side he wanted to do this as a way to pay Coach Sasabe back for letting him help around the pool and finding his dream in the end, but on the other side he felt like he was pushing Akira to do the impossible.

"But I can give it a try."

Makoto's head rise up immediately. Did he misheard that?

"You sure?", Makoto asked.  
"Yes, I should try it. I should move on."

The frown on Makoto's face was quickly exchanged with glee. This is a good development.

"Great! I'll help you along the way, every step of it!", Makoto said happily.  
"Please take care of me."

* * *

Iori placed the steaming hot bowl of ramen on his dining table. If he got work, the staff would usually cater for his food, but when he's free, ramen would be his menu or eating out. He kind of missed Akira's cooking while she's away.

A beer and an instant ramen. He has reached peak bachelor life.

The sound of his phone's ringtone interrupted his self-pitying.

Is it work? It'll be nice if it was another project.

But it was better. Because it was Akira.

"Aki-chan."  
"Hey."  
"How are you? You rarely called."  
"I thought you were busy with work."  
"I'm not. I just wrapped up the last."  
"Oh."  
"So, how are you and that Sousuke-kun?"  
"What? Shut up, I'm not answering that!"

Iori's laughter filled the line. He's sure Akira was pouting on the other line. He knew his sister too well.

"And Makoto-kun? I haven't heard of him."  
"He's doing fine. And speaking about that... Do you still remember where you kept my mermaid tails?"  
"What? The mermaid tails? Let me see, I think I can go look for it."  
"Okay, search for it. And find my swimming equipment too. After that, can you send all of them here?"  
"I can but Aki-chan, what's going on?"  
"I think I'm trying my shot on swimming again."

Iori couldn't believe what he has heard. Is she drunk? Or is he hallucinating?

"For real?"  
"Makoto-kun said he'll help. It's for an event at Iwatobi."  
"Great... That's great."

* * *

It would be lying if Makoto said he wasn't worried. What if Akira didn't show up? What if she said she didn't want to do it? What if she changed her mind?

He had borrowed the pool after their closing hours. It has been quiet for some time, too quiet that he is starting to worry, for real.

And nothing makes him happier to hear footsteps approaching.

"Makoto-kun."

Akira stood there with a big bag on her shoulder.

"Let's start."

Makoto and Akira both got changed into their swimwear. Makoto handed Akira a kickboard. In which, Akira replies with an eyebrow raise.

"I was thinking of floating to help you relax, with a help of a kickboard.", said Makoto.  
"I developed a fear of drowning, not amnesia."

Makoto blushed. Well, this is awkward. He had forgotten he wasn't teaching a beginner swimmer like the kids he used to handle at the pool. He is dealing with one of the nation's best.

"I can float without a kickboard.", replied Akira, noticing the expression in his face.

She took a deep breath, she knew what Makoto intended, floating around will help her relax and get used with the water again.

Makoto hopped into the water, but Akira took the extra mile to walk to the steps. She descended slowly, feeling her body tense as the water envelopes her body.

"You okay?", Makoto asked.  
"Yeah, I'm just getting used to it."

She closed her eyes and let her hands go as her feet kicks slowly. She floats and went with the water.

"So, does Yamazaki know about this?"  
"Hey! I thought you wanted me to relax, not worked up.", replied Akira angrily while keeping her eyes closed.

Makoto replied with a laughter. It was actually a distraction question and it worked.

"Okay. You're actually quite a fierce person, now that I'm getting to know you.", teased Makoto.  
"I was? Sorry about that."  
"You're better that way, rather than a loner."

The sound of water flowing around Akira starts to feel calming. This brings back memories. How she used to love doing this. Just floating around the water.

"Sousuke-kun lectured me the other day. How I wasn't able to move on.", she said.  
"He did?"  
"He said I was reacting incorrectly. I was harmed by people. The ones who harmed me was the one who was supposed to be gravely regretful. They should be the one locking themselves up. They almost killed someone. And I should rise up."  
"There's a point in that."  
"I'm a survivor, he said. People tried to kill me and I lived. While they are the losers. They tried to kill someone and failed."  
"That's a little dramatic.", commented Makoto.  
"It is right? But it kind of make me rethink a little. Maybe it was because I started off on the wrong foot. My brother protected me, he hid me and shielded me. So it made me unable to learn how to handle this situation correctly."  
"But now you're learning. It's okay."

Makoto helped her get back into the water step by step, sometimes forgetting that she is not a beginner. The hardest part was staying underwater. It was a weird dynamic with Akira. Makoto learned that she needs to see that Makoto was there with her but he should not touch her. Touching her reminds her of the hands that drowned her.

And hours flew by, Makoto had nothing left up his sleeve. They both stood at the edge of the pool. Akira and Makoto shared a look. This is the final challenge.

"Ready to swim again?", asked Makoto.  
"I think I am.", Akira asked slowly.

Makoto counted down and at the last count, they both jumped into the water.

* * *

Akira reached the end later than Makoto. Before her hand could reach, Makoto reached out first and lifted her off the water.

"You did it!"

Her vision spins around as Makoto held her tightly in joy. He put her down with a big smile on his face, she almost slipped. She was blank, with mouth gaped open. Makoto blushed yet again.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't appropriate.", he said slowly.

Maybe it wasn't time for awkwardness or self-control. Akira gave Makoto a light hug of celebration.

"I did it."

They both shared a smile. Akira had conquered her biggest fear. She looked back at the distance she just traveled.

"But I got rusty. It was slow.", she said.  
"Maybe it's because you decided to do freestyle. It's not your expertise."  
"I felt free. All the things that held me down is gone. I'm free."

Makoto gave a laugh as he looked at Akira's face.

"You sounded just like Haru."

Makoto reached his hand up to the sky and gave a celebratory cry. To Akira's confusion.

"I did it too!"  
"What?"  
"I made you swim again. That's what I've been wanting since I know about you the first time."

"Thank you."

* * *

The next time was Akira getting used to swimming as a mermaid again. She brought an even bigger bag.

"Nii-san had it shipped from Tokyo."

Makoto stood near, curious about how you can turn a person into a mermaid. As Akira opens the bag, the inside began to sparkle as light falls on it.

"That's a lot of sparkling.", said Makoto.  
"They're beautiful."

Akira lifted the mermaid tail that was almost half her height.

"You can fit in that?", asked Makoto.  
"You want to try?"  
"Are you joking?"  
"This'll be the stretchiest thing you'll ever try.", teased Akira.

Makoto sat and watch as Akira fitted her bottom half to the tail. Makoto was stunned. For a moment, he'll believe it when people say mermaids are real. In front of him was a mermaid just like those in the story books.

Akira raises her hand towards Makoto.

"Hand please.", she asked.  
"What?"  
"I can't walk on these."

If anyone was to walk in the pool right now, they might think that they are dreaming. Makoto was lifting Akira the mermaid and putting her into the pool. Even he felt like the prince in the mermaid stories.

Akira pushed Makoto underwater by surprise and gave a blowing kiss, underwater. Bubbles escaped from her lips and when they reached Makoto, it turned him red.

Akira held on to the edge of the pool and laughed at the blushing Makoto.

"That's one of the tricks. Bubble kisses."

If the other tricks was like that one, Makoto will be going home looking red as a crab.

* * *

It was the day of the event. The Family Day.

The pool was livelier than ever. A number of families came to visit with their children. Students of the club proudly showed their parents what they've learned.

Outside the building was a small bazaar of food and drinks and even swimming related items. The registration desk was ready for new members.

Coach Sasabe looked satisfied at the success.

Haru, Nagisa, Rei and Gou arrived at the pool without Makoto who left earlier.

"Wooow, look at the crowd.", said Nagisa in awe.  
"It's really lively in here.", continued Rei.  
"We should also open our school club recruitment outside too!", Gou said in regret.  
"Where's Makoto?", asked Haru.

The 4 scanned their eyes on the area, through the faces of the crowd.

"Ah there he is!", pointed Nagisa.

Makoto was crouching at the side with Akira as she sat and flapped her tail playfully. Makoto was briefing Akira before she gets in and amaze the children.

Quite a number of eyes, especially the children was already amazed by the sight of the mermaid.

"Is that Kamikura-san?"  
"Oh! You're right! She really agreed to do it."  
"Wow, a real mermaid!"

The group walked towards Makoto and the mermaid Akira.

"Makoto! Kamikura-san!"

"Oh, everyone is here.", greeted Makoto.  
"Yay, you are the star of the show, Aki-chan!", said Nagisa.  
"Kamikura-san, you look amazing.", commented Gou.  
"Just like a real mermaid.", replied Rei with a blush.

Haru in turn gave Akira a small pat on the shoulder.

"Good luck.", he said.

The children was very happy to see a mermaid swimming amongst them. It felt like a dream came true.

Rin arrived with Sousuke later on.

"Wow, I've never seen the pool this crowded.", said Rin.

Sousuke didn't reply because he was busy looking for a face. She said she was helping out with the event, but she didn't say what.

"Hello."

Rin and Sousuke looks down at the voice coming from the edge. Akira popped her head to greet the two.

"Hey, who is this? I thought you wouldn't swim.", joked Rin.

Akira gave a grin to Rin.

"Oi, Sousuke you have nothing to say?"

Rin elbowed hard at Sousuke who was frozen in awe and amazement. Akira herself was waiting for a comment from him.

"You're swimming.", that was all he could get out.  
"I am."

Then everyone stepped inside the pool to join in the happiness. It was a family day after all. The people they cared about are also family, it doesn't have to be blood related to be a family.

Makoto, who finally joined in, together with Haru, Rin, Nagisa, Gou and Rei shared a talk. They were all smiles and happy.

Sousuke stood at the end. Suddenly a couple of hand grabbed him. Akira rises up from the water and Sousuke helped support her. He can feel his hand on the textured tail.

"You don't look any better. You are talking with a mermaid.", said Akira teasing at Sousuke's stern face.  
"A mermaid who used to be afraid of the water. It's weird the mermaid didn't die from being out of the water for so long."  
"You win."  
"So Tachibana has been training you in secret?"  
"He did and he succeeded."

Seeing Akira as she is back in the water again with Makoto's help and him doing nothing or even contributing anything, kind of made his heart hurt a little. But maybe he got other thing that Makoto didn't get.

"You've been swimming for a while, but your hair is not messy. Don't your hair go everywhere?"  
"Mermaid magic.", replied Akira.

"Which is better in your opinion? The prince to stay in the ocean for the mermaid or the mermaid turning into human for the prince?", asked Sousuke.  
"What's with the question?"

* * *

Iori stepped inside the pool area as chatters, laughter and the sound of water filled his ears. He had his camera in his hand ready. His bag filled with camera equipment on his shoulder. He puts up the camera and carefully scans the area for a beautiful shot.

Then he stopped and quickly pressed on the shutter button. He loved his shot. It was beautiful and it was fairy tale like.

The mermaid that could finally kiss the prince she loved.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
